


Командная работа: набор критических ошибок

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Half-Life, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Misunderstandings, Moral Dilemmas, Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Постфинал "Порталов", Челл выживает в постапокалиптическом мире оккупированной Земли, немного зацикливается и, возможно, встречает старую знакомую.арт: https://insyna.tumblr.com/post/612693247093047296/show-chapter-archive
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS, Chell & OCs, Chell/GLaDOS, GLaDOS & OCs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Это было забавно: голубые занавески с котятами, пестрые пятна на полу, легкий шелест деревьев за окном – она не думала: «заброшенный дом с детской и цветными стеклышками в мансарде», когда думала «пыточная». Но, видимо, ребята работали с тем, что было. 

Через вокодеры голоса звучали обезличено, в доме воняло сыростью, ей сказали переставлять ноги быстрее – один раз, второй. От неожиданного тычка под ребра она охнула и на пару секунд ослепла – мир затопило белоснежным и искрящимся. Боль пришла позже, когда белизна начала расползаться перед глазами, как туман. Мразь в дурацкой маске – один в один в противогазе – отодвинула шоковую дубинку от ее бока и кивнула, Челл тоже хотелось кивнуть – а еще выцарапать человеческое лицо из-под пластика и долго бить его, пока оно в руках не треснет, не расползется. 

Ей еле хватало сил, чтобы не дать ногам расползтись. Её подгоняли, но вели – из дверного проема в коридор, из коридора в комнату, которая явно когда-то была гостиной. Тут не было стоматологического кресла, не было инструментов на металлическом столике. Только немного мебели, ковер на полу, телевизор, всё – под толстым слоем пыли. Ее уронили на плешивый диван, и она полной грудью вдохнула затхлый, душный запах плесневелой обивки. 

Спины в темной форме стали столбами, надо было оглянуться и посчитать, сколько их набилось в дом, и она попыталась – от простого движения головой грудь сжало, а желудок, судя по ощущениям, дернулся к горлу. Она автоматически дернула рукой, чтобы схватиться за быльце, но только снова упала носом в жесткую диванную подушку.

Ребята в форме вели себя так, как будто собирались вести оборону, и Челл фыркнула, пытаясь снова сесть прямо: глупо было вести себя так, как будто на них сейчас будут нападать люди. На их месте она бы проверила углы и вентиляцию. И потолки. В углах и вентиляции могли затаиться эти мерзкие безволосые прыгуны, с четырьмя ногами и ртами на брюхе, а на потолках – кожаные мешки с длинными языками. Ребята в масках об этом должны были знать больше нее, в конце концов, у них должно быть больше опыта. 

Может быть, эти – новенькие? Может, нужно было спросить, откуда они взялись? Из какого по номеру Сити их сюда занесло, охранять холодные заповедники Мичигана?

Нет, черт с ними. 

Начало закладывать уши – трудно было сказать от чего: ее просто сильно ударили по голове, или рядом летала какая-нибудь глушилка. Но эти, в масках, переговаривались, и ей трудно было разобрать, что они друг другу шипели. 

Она положила голову на спинку дивана и прикрыла глаза: что-то было не так. Её не потащили к Башне и не забрали через портал – бог весть куда, – просто схватили за шкирку и пнули в первый попавшийся у обочины милый домик. Странно. Она всегда думала, что если ее поймают – либо застрелят на месте, либо… дальше фантазия отказывала: утащат с собой? Зачем? Что такого об этом мире она могла рассказать тем, кто сидит у них в центре? Ее можно разве что использовать как объект унижений, потому что она не станет с ними говорить. 

Завыло – она не сразу поняла, что завыло снаружи, под окнами – двое в масках закрутили головами. Над ней наклонились – Челл автоматически отодвинулась назад, насколько позволял диван – со светло-серого пластика на неё в упор смотрели слепые круглые плашки – где-то там за ними должны были быть глаза, но об этом трудно было помнить постоянно.

Грубая шершавая перчатка больно сжала ей подбородок, развернула вправо, попробовала развернуть влево – Челл в ответ протестующе дернула головой, но не смогла вырваться, только ударилась затылком – пальцы на подбородке держали крепко. Один нажал на губу, ровно в том месте, где кровь только подсохла, и Челл зарычала. 

Ее ударили наотмашь – из глаз брызнуло от жгучего стыда и ярости. Она широко улыбнулась, растягивая ноющие разбитые губы. Выражение на маске осталось таким же. 

Снаружи взвыло – громче, надсаднее. Тревожно. За стенами, вне дома что-то происходило, что-то, не имеющее к ней отношения. Держать глаза открытыми было тяжело, она потихоньку начала сползать в вязкое, темное и бесформенное. Кого-то окликнули, кто-то рядом с ней резко поднялся, зашуршала ткань и скрипнули ботинки. 

Потом раздался грохот.

Челл дернулась и заморгала, пытаясь сфокусироваться. 

Двое лежали масками в пол, один зацепил журнальный столик и опирался теперь о него головой и плечом. Это – трое. Она дернула головой вверх и встретилась глазами с темными круглыми плашками – еще один, четвертый, все еще был на ногах. 

Он качнулся на каблуках и отвернулся, деловито перевернул ближайшее темное тело и присел с ним рядом. Челл подумала: «как падальщик» – пытаясь отползти с дивана, пока на нее не смотрели.

Человек в маске встал – она замерла и уставилась на него снизу вверх, из-под нахмуренных бровей.

А потом ей протянули снятый с трупа пистолет, рукояткой вперед. 

Кобура была темная, перчатка даже на вид – шершавая. Челл несколько секунд смотрела на них: на перчатку, на руку, – пока ее собственные руки, связанные за спиной, жгло веревкой.

Это существо протягивало ей, связанной, пистолет?

Челл расхохоталась. 

Она смеялась, когда существо в маске выровняло спину и положило пистолет на журнальный столик и зашло ей за спину, и продолжала смеяться, хотя ей хотелось то ли плакать, то ли кричать, то ли соскользнуть с дивана и ползти к выходу, если уж руки связаны, а ноги не держат. 

Она свела плечи, когда человек в маске обошел её кругом и нажал на загривок, заставляя отодвинуться от спинки дивана. Она наугад лягнула локтем, но не попала, и на шею надавили сильнее.

Пара секунд – и ее руки безвольно повисли. Она с трудом переложила их себе на колени и посмотрела вниз: красные полосы на запястьях вздулись. 

Она дернула себя вперёд. Тело хотело сидеть, тело хотело остаться на месте. Она рванулась – жалким, кривым движением, слабым непропорционально вложенному него усилию. Мышцы смыкались и отказывались двигаться. Тело само себе говорило: замри. 

Она рухнула у двери. Наверное, ей всё-таки что-то вкололи. 

Она пыталась подняться на руках, когда услышала их за спиной – угрожающе медленные, неторопливые шаги.

Она дернула головой вверх и чуть не въехала носом в протянутую руку в жесткой черной перчатке. Она подняла голову и уперлась взглядом в серый пластик. Человек пару секунд смотрел на неё, ощетинившуюся, снизу вверх, а потом пальцами свободной руки подцепил свою маску под горло и потянул вверх. 

Красное и липкое.

Пару секунд, пока ее мозг мучительно пытался обработать то, что воспринимали глаза, Челл только и видела: красное, пятнистое, в мелких тонких полосах. А потом разрозненные куски сложились в картинку.

Женщина пристроила маску на бедре, тряхнула головой, кое-как грубой перчаткой смахнула короткие светлые волосы с губ и встретилась с Челл глазами. У нее было обычное лицо: узкое, крупный нос, светлые глаза. Почему она…

– Если бы ты умела держаться подальше от неприятностей, солнце явно бы заходило на востоке.

Что?

– Отличное знание человеческой психологии подсказывает мне, что ты можешь быть в шоке, – женщина говорила медленно и почти лениво. – Но осталось ровно две с половиной минуты до того, как центр альянса в Цитадели зафиксирует отсутствие сигнала от этих бойцов и вышлет новых. Так что я советую тебе взять в руки свою рефлекторную дугу – и перестать быть в шоке. 

Челл не пошевелилась, и женщина добавила:

– Могу сделать тебе инъекцию адреналина, – секундная пауза. – А нет, подожди, не могу, у нас осталось две минуты и двадцать секунд. 

Она мотнула головой от двери к Челл, в профиль нос у неё был острый. 

– Вставай, чудовище. Надо идти. Цитадель сама себя не уничтожит.

Пот стекающий у Челл по затылку, стал ледяным.

***  
Последние два года Челл знала, что однажды её догонит. Не тотальное одиночество, так бесконечные дороги, по которым можно было идти хоть вперёд, хоть назад, пока не наткнешься на что-то недоброжелательно настроенное. 

Не холодные зимние дни, так пустые дома, где остались брошенными вещи предыдущих хозяев – и иногда скелеты в истлевшей одежде.

Не другие выжившие, так голод. Не монстры, так инфекции. 

Не гангрена от ржавого гвоздя, на который она однажды наступила, перебираясь через мост, так последствия заморозок-пробуждений в Апертуре.

И вот сейчас она сидела, окаменевшей задницей чувствуя каждую продавленную доску в полу, и осознавала: всё. 

Догнало. 

Челл молча смотрела на чужой двигающийся рот, и звон у нее в ушах с каждой секундой становился все невыносимее. 

Незнакомая женщина говорила с ней интонациями ГЛэДОС, словами ГЛэДОС, и это значило, что Челл могла помахать ручкой своему психическому здоровью. 

Она встала, с трудом управляя ногами и оттолкнув перчатку. Тяжело привалилась к косяку. 

Ты не настоящая, – сказала Челл про себя. 

Сейчас нужно было… – она повернула головой, и к горлу снова подкатило, Челл вцепилась рукой в косяк. – Ладно. Без резких движений. Надо убираться. Просто без резких движений. 

Челл доковыляла до тел. Наклоняться было тяжело – она припала на колено, и потянулась пальцами. Шоковую дубинку у тела на поясе она тронула с отвращением. Ковырнула пальцами кобуру на столике и подтащила к себе, стерла с рук пыль. Даже посмотрела на прощание на лежащих на полу. Наверное, их вырубило что-то, что-то не имело отношения к странным женщинам и голосу ГЛэДОС в её голове. 

Челл сражалась пару секунд с желанием снять с них маски, то ли чтобы удостовериться, что там правда есть лица, то ли… – она толкнула плечом дверь вышла. Если снаружи кто-то есть, их тут же повяжут. Её. Её повяжут.

Снаружи было тихо. 

Она шла, оглядываясь: дом был обычным: пригородный, только что без белого заборчика. Стоял прямо у асфальтированного шоссе, в гараже была сломана дверь – здесь нельзя бы оставаться. Жаль, она бы с радостью порылась внутри на предмет чего ценного. Консервы? Гаечные ключи? Электрогенератор? Все бы сошло.

– Нам в ту сторону – "ГЛэДОС" вышла следом, до ненормального нормальная, в своей черной куртке, со своими волосами, ботинками и светлым лицом, на пороге обычного дома. Потом "ГЛэДОС" махнула рукой, и Челл поморщилась, проследив за ней взглядом. 

Спасибо, она и так прекрасно знает, где именно находится Башня. 

На прошагать по асфальту и съехать в овраг Челл сил хватило. Коричневатые листья чавкнули в раскисшей земле под ботинками, она вдохнула и двинулась дальше. Если кто-то захочет, то легко найдет ее по следам, только сверху, на дороге, заметить ее будет еще легче. 

За ней раньше никогда не спускали «собак», оставалось надеяться, что вряд ли спустят теперь. То ли чмошники раньше старательно ее игнорировали, пока она не подбиралась поближе, то ли действительно не могли выследить. Да и зачем им? Какую опасность Альянсу может представлять она или любой из навскидку пяти местных выживших? 

Но, может, они там, в Альянсе, просто любят подбирать хвосты. 

Скорее всего, нужно было уйти на запад, а потом вынырнуть на шоссе и идти к городу – нужно проверить, что сейчас там происходит. 

За спиной сказали:

– Я ожидала подобной реакции.

Я очень за тебя рада. 

Значит, всё-таки шизофрения, раз галлюцинации такие настойчивые. Наверное, могло быть и хуже. – Ботинки увязали в грязи. – Будь ты настоящей, я бы никогда не пустила тебя за спину, но если ты галлюцинация, то такая разница. 

– И подготовилась к такому варианту развития событий. 

Шею обожгло. Челл дернулась, разворачиваясь на ходу. ГЛэДОС стояла со шприцем в руках, как картинка из книжки с карикатурами. «А это, смотрите, добрый доктор, готовый в любой момент предложить вам принудительную эвтаназию». Что за бред? 

ГЛэДОС аккуратно стряхнула иглу:

– Я думала, что тебе нравится разрушать, и ты поможешь мне избавиться от ненужного соседства с Альянсом, но, – она пожала плечом, – видимо нет. – Видимо, это недостаточная мотивация – всего лишь освободить Землю от захватчиков, подумаешь.

Она смотрела на Челл прямо:

– Так что я вколола тебе нейротоксин.

Что ты сделала?

– Он медленнодействующий. Нам вполне хватит времени добраться к Цитадели, разрушить ее и подобрать антидот. Ну, подбирать буду исключительно я, потому что я его разработала, и я знаю, как с ним справиться. 

Ради бога. 

– Я абсолютно серьезно. Но ты можешь подождать две недели, пока он окончательно не подействует. В числе побочных эффектов у нейротоксина: судороги, головные боли… – она выдержала драматичную паузу, – смерть. 

Челл отвернулась и зашагала – обошла дерево, наступила осторожно, чтобы под ногой не щелкнула ветка. За спиной разглагольствовали. 

– …ограничиваться газом, если можно разработать смертельную инъекцию?.. – она не слушала. Воздух был приятным, Челл нравился запах. Происходящее все еще могло быть только у нее в голове. В любом случае, чем дальше отсюда она уйдет засветло, тем лучше. Все остальное – детали. В лесу было хорошо, но надо было только беречься от мерзких, четверолапых… 

– Я смотрю, ты не вполне понимаешь суть действия смертельного нейротоксина. Он тебя убивает. Медленно. Мучительно. Насмерть.

Челл решила не удостаивать ее даже тяжелым вздохом. 

– Они мешают мне, чудовище, – вдруг негромко сказали за спиной. – Они растут, захватывают частоты, двигаются. Ты заметила, что Цитадель растет? Ты вообще видела Цитадель? Я не хочу таких соседей. 

Если верить хотя бы трети того, что Челл знала из весьма ненадежных источников, ГЛэДОС и не почесалась, когда Америку эвакуировали. Если верить хотя бы трети того, что она знала из весьма ненадёжных источников, Америку эвакуировали, пока Челл еще бегала по тестовым комнатам Апертуры и пыталась не умереть, а ГЛэДОС тогда всё устраивало. 

И Челл видела Башню.

Она пыталась смотреть под ноги и делать вид, что у нее перед глазами не пляшут зеленые точки. Она пройдет здесь, она выйдет на шоссе у поворота – и она дойдет до города. Она дойдет. 

– В конце концов, это обоюдовыгодное предложение. – ГЛэДОС прибавила шаг, -Взорванная Цитадель – огромный плюс для всех! Кроме Альянса, конечно, но их интересы мы сейчас во внимание не берем. Только представь, если ты конечно хоть немного способна фантазировать: больше никакой гражданской обороны. Со временем можно будет избавиться от фауны из измерения Зен, очистить Землю, совершенно избавиться от Альянса. Вряд ли, конечно, такой эффект даст разрушение только одной Цитадели… 

Челл прерывисто вздохнула: Башен всё-таки больше, больше, чем одна!

– … но какой будет удар по позициям Альянса на Земле! Какая поддержка для подполья, или что там у них. – «ГЛэДОС» пренебрежительно повела рукой, а потом спросила: – Ты же хочешь освободить Землю, чудовище?

Челл нахмурилась, этой «ГЛэДОС» необязательно было знать, чего бы она хотела. Если только она не в ее голове и не знает всё заранее. Еще неизвестно, что было хуже – ГЛэДОС, заявившаяся ей на порог буквально во плоти, или шизофрения. 

ГЛэДОС выбрасывала на пальцах:

– Мне они не нравятся, тебе они не нравятся. Отлично. Мы можем помочь друг другу. 

Ха.

– Я, в конце концов, тоже секретная разработка. Рано или поздно, мной заинтересуются. 

Не ходи за мной. 

Челл хотелось сказать: не ходи за мной. Она поправила лямку рюкзака и подкинула его, чтобы пристроить на плечах поудобнее. 

Как так вышло, что она ничего не сказала?

***  
Мысль, что в мире не осталось ни единого человека, приходила ей в голову не раз и не два, когда она пыталась выбрести из пшеничного поля под ослепительно-синим небом. 

Но это же типично: когда ты остаешься один на один с природой, в каком-нибудь укромном безлюдном уголке, вокруг только поля и небо, и ты думаешь: может, никого больше никогда и не встретишь, будешь просто вечно блуждать в этих полях – на самом деле, прекрасно зная, что однажды поля закончатся. 

Блуждать и дальше, конечно, было бы неплохо, если бы не голод и не холод по ночам. Челл шла. Поля кончились. Людей не было.

А ведь диктор в Апертуре не ошибся? Что-то случилось. Что-то должно было случиться. 

Она вышла к шоссе – и сначала надеялась, что кто-нибудь ее подбросит до ближайшего города. Посидела в пыли, давая отдых ногам. Она второй день питалась только зернами из пшеничных метелок – ее желудок был против, и что бы ГЛэДОС не распыляла в Апертуре, оно явно выветрилось. Теперь она сидела на обочине и чувствовала себя бесформенным мешком из мяса и костей. Ничего приятного. 

Она плюнула на ожидание и пошла по шоссе сама, решив, что куда-нибудь всё равно выйдет. 

Попуток не было. Она шла до темноты и не встретила ни одной машины. Вдалеке по обеим сторонам от шоссе маячили то ли приземистые дома, то ли трейлеры, то ли еще что – отсюда было не рассмотреть, но они были темные на фоне сиреневатого неба. И нигде ни огонька. 

Она боялась, что не дойдет, боялась, что ей не откроют, боялась, что придется спать снаружи. Боялась, что в этих домах что-то чудовищно не так, и что не включенный свет – просто симптом. Боялась, что оборванную женщину в странных сапогах и грязном оранжевом комбинезоне примут соответствующе. 

Челл думала, что упадет за полкилометра до ближайшего дома, но она оперлась о дверной косяк под крохотным козырьком, не понимая, как она еще держится – дешевый ребристый пластик, которым были облицованы стены, чуть заскрипел под ее весом. После минутной возни звонок нашелся под пальцами. Она нажала на кнопку и прислушалась.

В доме было тихо.

Она позвонила опять, давила и не отпускала, прислушиваясь – внутри было тихо, сигнал не проходил. Ей хотелось сползти по стене, но она оперлась рукой о косяк и подергала ручку. Ручка провернулась – и дверь с неуютной легкостью качнулась внутрь. 

Внутри воняло пылью. 

Она подобрала розовый, радостный рюкзак, с грязной каемкой у молнии и с растрепанными язычками, и потом долго сидела на пыльном, продавленном диване, прикрывая лицо ладонью, чтобы всем этим не дышать, и смотрела на обвалившуюся полку, фотографии в рамках, брошенные кухонные полотенца. В углах висела паутина. В пепельнице лежали бычки. Протекший потолок оставил на стене крупные рыжие пятна. 

Судя по всему, никто не жил здесь уже очень давно. 

Она вышла на улицу, обошла дом кругом. Посмотрела на машину – та внутри оказалась такой же пыльной и отказывалась заводиться. Ключи лежали в бардачке, Челл это не помогло – машина была брошенной и бесполезной. 

Челл просидела в этом доме до утра, пытаясь поменьше вдыхать, в носу першило, но она даже смогла отключиться на пару часов. Когда посветлело, она побросала в рюкзак, что нашла, и что теоретически могло бы ей пригодиться, поправила у рюкзака на боку брелок-звездочку, закинула рюкзак на плечо и вышла. 

Колени ныли, слева, похожая то ли на спутник, то ли на многоногого пришельца, высилась водонапорная башня, дома вдоль дороги были пустые и брошенные, и почти рядом с каждым стояла неработающая машина – Челл перепробовала их все. 

Она не хотела брать чужие вещи. Это были чужие вещи. Она стояла на вымершей улице и не понимала – людей не было, вещи лежали, брошенные и ненужные. Что-то здесь должно было случиться. Инфекция? Утечка радиации?

Она заставила себе перебрать то, что оставили позади хозяева этих домов, и взять нужное, убеждая себя, что это необходимость. Если все-таки радиация – то ей конец, если нет, нужно использовать хоть что-то, что поможет ей выжить. Она переоделась из комбинезона и сменила сапоги на обычные ботинки. 

Первый мерзкий четвероногий уродец выскочил на нее из густых зарослей, в которые после совершенно плоской заасфальтированной местности нырнуло шоссе. Она среагировала автоматически и била визжащее животное рюкзаком, в котором болталась парочка металлических консервов, пока оно не перестало дергаться. А потом медленно села на асфальт рядом с окровавленной тушкой, потому что колени отказали. 

Это была не белка, а клещи до таких размеров не вырастают. Здесь совершенно точно что-то произошло. 

Челл дышала. Мозг настаивал: опасно сидеть посреди дороги, опасно сидеть посреди дороги! – но теперь явно опаснее было подходить к деревьям. 

Она хотела вытереть рюкзак о траву, но не рискнула сходить с шоссе и, дергаясь между окоченением и паникой, побрела вперед. 

***  
– Мы останемся здесь?

Челл пожала плечами. Старый дайнер был ничем не хуже и не лучше любого другого места для ночлега, у которого были стены, крыша и более или менее целые окна. 

Стемнело быстро, но, по крайней мере, они успели выбраться из леса. 

Въехавшая в дерево легковушка, почти у самого входа в дайнер, казалась игрушкой, которую согнули пополам и бросили. У нее еще и очень комично вверх торчал капот, но Челл не пошла проверять, есть ли кто-то на переднем сидении – машина явно стояла здесь очень, очень давно. 

Осматривать внутренности забегаловки было делом привычки. В одной руке – фонарик, в другой – пистолет наизготовку. Толкаешь дверь плечом и надеешься на лучшее. Больше всего на свете хотелось сползти на холодный пол и остаться лежать лицом вниз, но нет, сначала нужно было удостовериться, что ничто не отгрызет тебе лицо, пока ты будешь спать. 

Челл надавила на стеклянную дверь с болтающейся на крючке табличкой «Открыто» и с трудом протиснулась вовнутрь. Вот бы в местных кранах была вода – в последний раз она мылась, наверное, – черт, еще в Макино?

Зал с перевернутыми столами и брошенной посудой был серым – столики казались картонными, и всё спасибо луне. Ночь была светлой. Челл скользила лучом от фонарика по стойке, по столикам, по битому полу. Что бы ни случилось, отсюда люди точно не выходили мирно и по собственной воле. Надо будет не забыть отметить это место. 

Осколки пола хрустели у нее под ногами – и точно так же они хрустели у нее за спиной. Челл не хотелось оборачиваться, но она то и дело бросала взгляд через плечо: от раза к разу ничего особенно не менялось, «ГЛэДОС» крутила головой по сторонам и держалась рядом, как-то подчеркнуто аккуратно переставляла ботинки.

Челл прошла через кухню – по крайней мере, через то, что осталось от кухни: внутри перегородка обвалилась и придавила собой столы вперемешку с посудой, превратив помещение в кашу из обломков, черепков и торчащей арматуры. 

Дверь черного входа кто-то старательно зафиксировал цепью – Челл на всякий случай все равно подергала ручку: нет, эта не поддастся. Оставались туалеты, и можно было считать это пыльное место пригодным для ночевки. Челл поудобнее перехватила пальцами фонарик и потянулась к ручке. 

Оно не среагировало на свет, зато она среагировала на него. 

– Что? Что?

Челл дернулась назад, захлопнула дверь, вдохнула. Дышать, дышать. Нужно было дышать. 

ГЛэДОС моргала. 

Нужно было что-то подлиннее. Чтобы достать эту дрянь, нужно было что-то подлиннее. В остатках кухни нашлась швабра с погнутой пластиковой ручкой. Хорошо, что потолки здесь были низкие. 

Она затыкала несчастный мешок насмерть. Не рискнула стрелять – по дороге они не наткнулись ни на что по-настоящему опасное, но это не значит, что в окрестностях все спокойно. 

Не «они». Она. Она здесь одна. 

Мешок вывернул на битый кафель пола несколько непереваренных костей и пригоршню 

Челл не стала его сдирать с потолка – черт с ним, пусть висит. Но мыться ей перехотелось совершенно. Она прошаркала обратно в зал – ГЛэДОС тащилась за ней по пятам. 

Челл с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не сползти, спиной привалившись к стойке. Хотелось спать. Хотелось отключиться. Хотелось не знать и не видеть. Но нет, рано. 

Она выковыряла из рюкзака карту, покоробившуюся и склеенную на стыках кусками строительного скотча. Откинула голову назад – хвост больно впился в макушку. Челл стянула резинку с волос и кое-как поправила их, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Она обхватила зубами фонарик, и попыталась прикинуть поточнее: вот развязка, где ее перехватили военные, над варежкой нижнего Мичигана, над мостом, но под Макино. Ниже и правее, где-то у кромки лесополосы должен быть дом, а есть двинуть вглубь и прикинуть, сколько они могли пройти за день, пока Челл обнимала по дороге каждое второе дерево – она обвела карандашом приблизительно место, где они могли быть, и подписала: безопасно. 

В теории. Для остановки на одну ночь. 

Она прикрыла глаза на секунду. Всего на секундочку. Господи, это был тяжелый день. Мозг едва-едва засек рядом протяжное жужжание молнии – Челл повернула голову на звук и дважды моргнула.

ГЛэДОС расстегивала куртку одним протяжным движением. Кожа над поясом грубых, форменных штанов, в щели под задравшейся водолазкой, у нее была сероватая, светлая даже в темноте. Челл почему-то зацепилась именно за эту деталь. ГЛэДОС встретилась с ней глазами и развела руки в стороны. 

Они обе замерли: у Челл в сонно расслабленных руках были карандаш и фонарь, у ГЛэДОС на руках почему-то не было перчаток, а лицо стало ненормально спокойное, почти выжидающее. 

Чего тебе надо?

Челл хотелось взять ее за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть – галлюцинацию – и спросить: ну чего тебе от меня надо?

ГЛэДОС смотрела прямо. 

– Разве у людей не принято спать вповалку, чтобы сохранить тепло? 

Чего? Это объятия должны быть? Она обняться предлагает?

ГЛэДОС кивнула: 

– Точно, беря во внимание твое постоянное одиночество, ты, конечно, можешь просто быть не в курсе. Это человеческая штука. Люди так делают. 

Челл захлопнула рот с такой силой, что у нее клацнули зубы. Она медленно встала – нет, я не покажу, что я зла. Я не зла. Ты не можешь меня разозлить. 

ГЛэДОС, не двигаясь, смотрела на нее снизу вверх, руки у нее теперь лежали по разные стороны от коленей, костяшками вниз, все ещё разведенные в разные стороны. Челл подтянула к себе рюкзак, закинула его на плечо, в несколько неторопливых шагов дошла до изгиба стойки и опустилась в пыль. Из-за спины раздалось смертельно спокойное:

– Спокойной ночи, чудовище. 

Да-да, – подумала Челл, не оборачиваясь, пол был жестким, рюкзак был жестким тоже, по ногам тянуло холодом, – тебе я тоже желаю сходить нахуй, больной плод моего воображения. 

***  
До города она дошла. Не быстро, не скоро, дергаясь от громких звуков и каждый раз делая глубокий вдох, перед тем как повернуть очередную ручку очередной незнакомой двери, но дошла. 

Ноги пекло, она к этому даже привыкла и с мазохистским рвением гнала себя дальше –шла по пустому шоссе, пока колени не начинали подгибаться, влезала в ближайший дом, долго не могла уснуть от усталости, потом просыпалась и шла опять. 

Ей нужно было выяснить. Дойти хотя бы куда-то, узнать хоть что-то, не сходить с дороги и не сойти с ума от невозможной, ужасающей скуки. Ни одна машина, из тех, которые стояли у пыльных обочин, у аккуратных двухэтажных домиков, у придорожных мотелей, так и не завелась, и Челл приходилось идти дальше на своих двоих – а идти было скучно. 

Она вспоминала стихи, мысленно пропевала в голове каждую песню, которую могла вспомнить. Даже самые дурацкие, которые крутили когда-то на всех радиостанциях, и от которых было не сбежать, сколько ни двигай ползунки на приемнике. 

(она думала об Апертуре). 

Местность, наверное, можно было бы назвать симпатичной – если бы Челл не приходилось каждый раз, проходя через заросли, сжимать кулаки сильнее и готовиться к нападению. Скука и тревога – вот из каких двух состояний ее то и дело перебрасывало. Но, в конце концов, она дошла. 

Город был маленьким, но это был целый, настоящий городок: рельсы, машины, серые прямоугольники многоквартирных домов, башенки церкви вдали. Легко было думать, что в поздних летних сумерках жители разбрелись, и все спокойно, но спокойно не было. Людей не было. Город был пустой и гулкий и очень, очень тихий. И ебала она это все. 

Она не была идиоткой. С тех пор, как её заморозили, прошло время. Поэтому машины выглядели так странно, поэтому телевизоры в бывших гостиных были такими тонкими. И что-то случилось. Не инфекция – иначе она давно бы уже заразилась, не война – иначе вокруг были бы трупы, или хотя бы разрушенные здания, был бы хоть кто-то!

Нейтронная бомба? Может быть, через пару месяцев она умрёт от радиации, после того, как у неё выпадут волосы и зубы. Черт, становитесь в очередь, ей всё-таки ещё предстояло умереть от отравления асбестом. 

Вблизи становилось видно и битые витрины, и разросшиеся 

Таблички с названиями улиц ни о чем ей не говорили, но она прошла дальше, обошла против часовой стрелки темное, вытянутое здание, остановилась перед картой под пластиковым козырьком и долго стояла, глядя на пометку: вы – здесь. 

Она – здесь. 

По крайней мере, карта сохранилась неплохо, буквы рассмотреть можно было. Верхний Мичиган, значит? 

Ее каким-то чудом занесло в какую-нибудь карантинную зону? Может, инфекция все-таки была, но просто действовала очень медленно? Может, где-то здесь кто-нибудь все-таки есть?

Она окинула взглядом городишко – церковь по правую руку была темная и вытянутая, с готическими башенками. Ликерный магазин был похож на серую квадратную коробку. 

Челл осталась. Ненадолго – по крайней мере, первое время она говорила себе, что ненадолго. Ей нужно было осмотреться. Помыться. Вытравить паразитов из этих домов. 

Иногда, когда она дремала, спиной прижавшись к стене, ей снилось, что ГЛэДОС выпустила ядовитый газ из Апертуры, и он медленно, но последовательно убил всё человечество. Люди задыхались на улицах, а газ плыл, как зеленый туман, и только густел. Она просыпалась резко и садилась, глядя перед собой. Она говорила себе: глупые сны, просто сны – у нее по загривку стекал пот, а руки дрожали. – Не существует газа, который мог бы убить всех людей на Земле. Нет. Не бывает. Никто не может сделать так много смертельного газа. 

Иногда ей просто снилась ГЛэДОС – мозг выдергивал кадры из череды воспоминаний и во сне ставил ее перед ними, как перед фактом. Иногда Челл снилось, что она проходит тестовые комнаты, раз за разом, и они все одинаковые, и она каждый раз должна найти новое решение, и каждый раз времени всё меньше…

Иногда ей снилось, что ГЛэДОС ей поёт.

Работы в городе было много: четвероногие твари боялись огня и не боялись ее совершенно – это она выяснила опытным путем. Она сделала из их тушек неплохой костерок, когда смогла перебить всех. В магазине хозтоваров нашлись перчатки и канистры с горючим. И веревки. Как будто ждали только ее. 

В церкви она первый раз столкнулась с зубастыми мешками – и это не то, о чем ей хотелось бы вспоминать. 

Она собрала все съедобное, что смогла найти, пересортировала и перепрятала снова. Она вычистила этот город, как новую квартиру, как выбивают старый, запылившийся половик. Это было все ее – она сидела утром, высунувшись из окна брошенной многоэтажки, и смотрела в небо. Небо было синее. Небу было все равно. Внизу, от костра на асфальте осталось темное пятно – ей было отчетливо видно его отсюда. 

Чтобы собраться в дорогу ей понадобилось несколько дней. Она долго перепроверяла, выбрасывала лишнее, опять примерялась: рюкзак не должен был быть слишком тяжелым. Она сражалась с предвкушением и одновременно – с желанием лечь рядом с темным пятном на теплый асфальт и щелкнуть зажигалкой. 

Она не собиралась все это бросать, но ей нужно было двигаться дальше. Чтобы узнать. Чтобы встретить. Чтобы понять, что происходит. 

Ей очень не хватало символического оборота ключа в замке, какой-нибудь точки. Она несколько раз обернулась, шагая по надтреснутому асфальту, прошла церковь и пошла дальше.

***  
Жрать хотелось чудовищно – это была ее первая мысль. Когда Челл открыла глаза, морщась от света и от ноющей шеи, у нее над ухом радостно сказали: «Доброе утро!» – и она шарахнулась в сторону.

Носатая женщина со светлым каре смотрела на нее, как пятилетка, старательно скрывающая, что ожидает приключений, в застекленную стену было солнце, под боком крошился холодный, битый пол. Воспоминания возвращались с задержкой.

А.

Точно. 

Военные-галлюцинация-переход-дайнер. А галлюцинация за ночь и не подумала рассосаться. Жаль, очень жаль. 

Челл потерла переносицу, переждала, пока отпустит отдавленную ногу, только потом поднялась, загребая пальцами каменную крошку. У нее ломило все: спина под лопатками, сустав в колене – она изнашивалась, медленно, но верно. А утро было звонким и издевательски ярким. Галлюцинация смотрела на нее с воодушевлением. Челл хотелось выть. 

Она сбежала в туалет, избегая дотрагиваться до остатков мешка, свисающих с потолка – теперь там отчетливо пахло гнилым мясом. Она покрутила вентили – кран зарычал и плюнул ржавой струей, разбрызгивая рыжие капли по раковине. Пришлось подождать. Пока кран рычал и плевался, она привалилась животом к раковине и подняла взгляд – на неё из пыльного стекла с трещиной посередине смотрело грубое, вечно недовольное лицо.

Хотелось спросить: что смотришь?

Вода теперь текла ледяная и чистая, Челл не собиралась ее пить – если это не могло ее уберечь от какой-нибудь дряни, вроде холеры, то уже ничего не могло. Она отрыла в подсобке мыло, соскоблила с него корку, и натерла им волосы, невыносимо жирные, омерзительно липнущие ко лбу – и долго, старательно терла их под струей воды, от которой холодом обжигало макушку и сводило пальцы. 

Может, волосы давно пора было отрезать – проблем с ними было много, но они были тяжелые, жесткие и спасали в холод. В них можно было завернуться, ими можно было заткнуть горловину куртки, чтобы ветер не задувал. С ними было неплохо. 

Она выкрутила и стряхнула их, а потом натерлась мылом сама и старательно протерла себя влажными ладонями от горла до пяток, смывая грязь и мутную пену. От холода сводило челюсть – она отряхнулась, как смогла, пытаясь не дрожать, и снова влезла в одежду. 

Странно, что ГЛэДОС не потащилась за ней следом, но когда Челл, подрагивая от холода, вернулась в зал, ГЛэДОС просто сидела там, выбеленная странно весенним потоком света. Смотрела из витрины наружу, подперев подбородок рукой – если бы столешница у нее под локтем не была в трещинах, сиденья вокруг перевернуты, а у стола не валялся погнутый нож, можно было сделать вид, что она зашла позавтракать по дороге на работу и ждет официанта. Она и ее поза были слишком нормальными для этого времени и места. 

ГЛэДОС открыла рот, не поворачивая к Челл головы:

– Странно, что тебе совсем не интересует, как я сюда добралась. 

Вот оно. Опять. 

– Конечно, не удивительно, что тебя не влекут новейшие достижения современной медицины, – она повела ладонью, – что вообще тебя влечет, кроме возможности что-нибудь разрушить? 

Если бы Челл могла закатить глаза сильнее, она бы закатила. 

– Но я, между прочим, совершила научный прорыв. 

Может быть, у нее в мозгу опухоль? Это, по крайней мере, объяснило бы галлюцинации. Если бы еще как-то можно было не думать, почему изо всех возможных вариантов мозг Челл выбрал именно её в качестве галлюцинации. 

ГЛэДОС посмотрела ей в глаза:

– Ты знаешь, как сложно в заранее заготовленное человеческое тело вшить работающий чип с копией твоей личности? Очень, очень сложно. Но я здесь и тело здесь, и чип здесь, и это значит, что я отлично выполняю свою работу. 

Чип?

Тело?

– И не стоит забывать, что я вырастила это тело на основе биологического материала, оставшегося в Апертуре. Знаешь, как сложно вырастить тело?

Очень, очень сложно, ага. 

ГЛэДОС повела рукой, и Челл задержалась взглядом на ее пальцах. Странно: у ГЛэДОС на указательном был вытатуирован полукруг. Печать производителя? Почему тогда не настоящая апертура, и почему ее так слабо удивило, что ГЛэДОС в лаборатории вырастила себе тело? Как она его вообще вырастила – в колбе?

А всё очень просто: ГЛэДОС воображаемая. Тело воображаемое. Чип. Татуировка тоже. Вот она ничему из этого и не удивилась. 

Челл нахмурилась, ей нужно было подумать, она чувствовала ебаную башню затылком. Она затянула влажные волосы в хвост и заставила себя достать из рюкзака еду. 

Челл ковыряла суп в банке и изредка кидала хмурые взгляды на ГЛэДОС. ГЛэДОС ела свои собственные консервы – было бы, конечно, забавно и жутко смотреть, как галлюцинация взаимодействует с реальными предметами. После того, как она бы их «съела», какими бы они были в реальности? Остались бы лежать на столе целы целехоньки? 

Челл пробрало холодом. Ей не нравились такие мысли. 

Собирать ей было особенно было нечего, так что она подхватила рюкзак, обошла еще раз дайнер, а на выходе поплотнее прикрыла дверь – что-то из живности наверняка внутрь проберется, вряд ли дверь их остановит, но перестраховаться лишний раз не помешает. 

– Мы по-прежнему идем не в ту сторону, – заметила ГЛэДОС. Это было очень наблюдательно с ее стороны. 

Интересно, сколько отсюда до Апертуры? Челл, конечно, когда-то нанесла ее местоположение на карту приблизительно и за точность она бы не поручилась – первое время она брела напрямик, и потом трудно было определить, сколько она прошла – иногда ей казалось, что она шла годы. Поэтому карандашный круг был такой крупный.

На карте ничего даже близко похожего на соляные шахты не значилось – пришлось наносить наугад. Иногда она думала вернуться к тому месту, где предположительно находилась Апертура только ради того, чтобы чиркнуть точный крестик, но как-то не было повода. 

Ни повода, ни желания. 

К вечеру почти по чистой случайности они спугнули зайца, и по такой же чистой случайности Челл смогла его подстрелить. Она думала – это клещ. ГЛэДОС пошла за ней к конвульсивно подергивающейся тушке и, когда Челл наклонилась, чтобы взять мертвое животное за лапы, задумчиво сказала: 

– Убивать тебе не в новинку, – и Челл фыркнула, не сдержалась. Она подняла глаза: всё-таки воображаемой ГЛэДОС стоило завести воображаемое тело, просто чтобы обзавестись губами, чтобы ей было что поджимать. 

Смысла разбрасываться мясом не было. Крольчатина была жёсткая, но методом проб и ошибок Челл к этому моменту уже научилась превращать сырые тушки во что-то съедобное, скривившееся лицо воображаемой ГЛэДОС не сможет испортить ей аппетит. 

К этому моменту она уже почти привыкла к тому, насколько же животные здесь успели расплодиться. 

Однажды она видела, как лось стряхивает с рогов клеща-переростка, роняет на порыжевшую траву и наступает: один раз второй, проступает копытами, напрыгивает, с шумом проминая пол собой землю. Челл тогда замерла: нужно было хотя бы сделать шаг назад, но она боялась наделать шума и стояла, парализованная, в кустах, пока лось не решил, что с него хватит. 

Животных в округе было полно. Не то что людей. 

Она срезала шкурку, разделывала и резала мясо, катая в голове следующее: была одна мысль, которую ей очень не хотелось думать. Был вариант похуже варианта ГЛэДОС-раковая-опухоль-у-нее-в-мозгу. 

Возможно – только возможно – Челл так долго давила и топтала каблуками свою совесть в собственной голове, что совесть пришла ногами. Здравствуйте. 

Она просто слишком много об этом думает – Челл потянулась вытереть лоб ладонью и вовремя остановилась – вытерла лоб локтем. 

Она скосила взгляд в сторону: ГЛэДОС сидела у костра и смотрела в огонь. Она совсем не была похожа на воплощение совести, носатая каланча с выбеленным каре. У нее волосы лезли в рот и ладони смешно торчали из рукавов куртки, слишком белые, костлявые и человеческие, у чмошников в масках нет таких ладоней, это всем ясно. 

Челл вытерла грязную руку о бедро. Она знала, что должна делать, но это не значило, что она этого хотела.


	2. Chapter 2

"Клайв" был первым человеком, которого она встретила снаружи, чёрт, первым человеком, которого она встретила с тех пор, как её заморозили в Апертуре. И "Клайв" был первым, кто рассказал ей о Семиминутной войне.

Она сидела сиднем посреди пшеничного поля и смотрела в одну точку – тогда это вполне соответствовало ее понятию об отдыхе. Это было тогда, когда она плевала на депривацию сна и шла, пока ноги не отказывали – пейзаж вокруг менялся медленно, голова кружилась. Пытаясь рассчитывать рацион, она так экономила, что почти не ела, стала раздражительная и тревожная. И хуже всего: заторможенная. 

Раздался шорох – она даже не подняла голову: все равно, наверное, показалось. Сил волноваться не было. Потом – еще один шорох. Еще. К ней что-то двигалось – через поле, в зарослях. Шуршание становилось всё ближе. Ближе. Ближе.

А потом остановилось. 

Она запоздало дернулась – и окоченела на месте: над ней нависала огромная красно-оранжевая сфера. Сферу на секунду затянуло грязной зеленой тканью и до Челл дошло – это не сфера. 

Это глаз. И он моргает. 

Ее хватило на то, чтобы дернуться назад, путаясь в руках, выхватить из кармана нож и щелкнуть кнопкой. Она стояла, держа перед собой выскочившее по щелчку лезвие с розовой ручкой – глупую, опасную игрушку – а перед ней стояло сутулое одноглазое существо и помахивало переплетенными ладонями, как будто то ли молилось, то ли кивало. 

У него было два пальца на руках – клешнях – два отростка. А у нее не было ничего, кроме складного ножика. 

Она видела клещей, она знала, на что они способны. 

– Вортигонты не опасны, – прохрипело существо, и ей захотелось плакать. 

Оно сказало: оно вортигонт, оно знает людей, человека, «Клайва», оно отведет ее. А она была в достаточном отчаянии, чтобы разрешить себя увести. Она так ужасно давно не слышала человеческой речи, даже ломаной, даже из уст инопланетянина. 

Вортигонт хрипло и громко повторял: это безопасно, это безопасно. А она шла за ним и с каждым шагом холодела сильнее: что она здесь забыла? Как она дала себя уговорить. Но когда она подумала: вот сейчас сделаю шаг в бок и незаметно уйду вправо, сейчас, сейчас – существо громко сказало: 

– Пришли. 

Человек по имени «Клайв» действительно существовал. У него было лицо – и заросшие щеки, и тяжелые веки. Он носил бейсболку с красным быком, поверх грязных, чуть вьющихся волос, и смотрел на Челл искоса, как будто в чем-то подозревал или постоянно был недоволен тем, как она сидит, что делает, как выглядит. 

Он без энтузиазма пригласил ее к костру, который потрескивал прямо посреди хижины, он ходил из угла в угол, кряхтел и бормотал. Вортигонт замер в углу, только продолжал поводить руками. Челл только сейчас поняла, что у него из груди торчит еще одна, третья рука – а когда поняла, сглотнула и отвернулась. Она сидела, сложив ладони на коленях и чувствовала себя полнейшей идиоткой.

Она, наверное, должна была радоваться, но она сидела и не испытывала ничего кроме тревоги. И страха. Еще страха. 

Ей ткнули расслоившуюся миску, шершавую в руке, с чем-то мутным и вязким, из котла. Пахло из нее хорошо. Вортигонт остался стоять. У Челл в кармане лежал складной нож. «Клайв» говорил, не останавливаясь. 

Он жил здесь до того, как всё закончилось. Держал магазинчик. Торговал уловом из-под полы, охотился с лицензией. У него была семья. А потом случилось что-то, чего он не ждал: новостные каналы захлебывались сводками, пока он смотрел только Fox News. Семиминутная война – вот как они это назвали. Мировые правительства капитулировали. Потом возникли Башни. Потом интернет отключился и отключились новости. 

А потом в воздухе повисли разломы, людей построили в колонные и загоняли туда, пока люди не кончились. 

Она ковырнула ложкой содержимое миски. Ей хотелось есть до тошноты. Она все еще сомневалась, что ей стоит есть здесь. 

– Тебе есть, где остаться?

Она пожала плечами. 

– Я устрою тебя на ночь. 

Она кивнула. Ей выделили одеяло и даже жесткую, непонятно чем набитую подушку. «Клайв» не прекращал бормотать даже когда закончил говорить о Семиминутной войне, его фразы наслаивались одна на другую – жалобы на жену, на бросившее все правительство, на инопланетян, опять на жену. 

Челл дала ему выговориться, и сбежала, как только он сделал вид, что уснул. 

Она, наверное, перла через лес, как маленький танк, и если бы ее сожрала какая-нибудь дрянь, только Челл была бы виновата. Но она смертельно не хотела оставаться в этом месте ни на секунду дольше. 

Странно, что у "Клайва" не было медвежьих капканов. Он был похож на человека, у которого есть медвежьи капканы. 

Он что-то кричал ей вслед, когда она нырнула в подлесок и замерла, чтобы не выдать себя шорохом. 

Она тяжело дышала, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. 

Ей надо было всё это переварить. Значит, все-таки была война. Разломы в небе. Людей загнали в разломы, а потом разломы закрыли. В разломы она верила – лицемерно было бы не верить. Всё остальное… Черт знает, что из этого было на самом деле, а что – только у «Клайва» в голове. 

Она наугад и наудачу взобралась на дерево и поспала там, скрутившись, пару часов, пока небо не прояснилось, а потом пошла дальше. Отныне спать надо было больше. Есть нужно было лучше. 

На Башню, маячившую далеко-далеко на горизонте – а это, судя по всему, была одна из тих самых Башен – стоило бы посмотреть вблизи. 

***  
К не унимающемуся голосу за спиной привыкнуть оказалось гораздо легче, чем Челл думала – просто соскальзываешь в воспоминания и всё, как будто ничего и не изменилось. 

Они спали, где придется, ГЛэДОС всё так же не затыкалась. Дни стояли теплые, но вот по ночам было тяжелее – по ночам было холодно. Её колено не унималось, но, к сожалению, с ним она ничего не могла поделать. Но она, бодрая, думала: все не так уж плохо. Если игнорировать ГЛэДОС – всё еще и нормально. 

ГЛэДОС разговаривала, как домохозяйка средних лет, пассивно-агрессивная до кончиков ногтей. «Я не буду спать здесь», «человеческая еда – отвратительная», «мы зря тратим тепло» – когда Челл отказывалась спать с ней в обнимку. 

– Когда сюда утром заглянет любопытный хэдкраб, подгоняемый потребностями, продиктованными его недоразвитым примитивным мозгом мелкого хищника, высок риск того, что он найдет два прекрасно сохранившихся окоченевших трупа. Ему трудно будет в них вгрызаться, – ГЛэДОС издевательски сощурилась: – но он постарается. 

Они мерзли в разных углах, потому что Челл собиралась держаться до последнего. 

От города к городу, черт, от скопления домов к другому скоплению домов, можно было тащиться по несколько дней. Челл крутила головой, пачкала карандашом карту: она раньше никогда не проходила здесь, всегда брала правее, но если она не ошибается и не ушла слишком далеко на запад, им хватит двух недель, чтобы вернутся отсюда к городу. 

Она даже почти не удивилась, когда ветхая многоэтажка просто вынырнула на них из зарослей: антенны, битый фасад, проросшая в трещинах трава и жухлый плющ, оплётший весь первый этаж – цивилизация. Это было красивое здание, остальные домики рядом и улочка магазинов казались уютными, но это здание было красивым. 

Это был курорт? Это был отель?

– Интересно, есть ли там что-то, к чему я могу подключиться, – пробормотала ГЛэДОС. 

Внутри воняло грязными носками и теплицей. Здание было огромным. Снаружи можно было догадаться, но только когда они толкнули двери и протиснулись внутрь, до Челл вдруг дошло, насколько оно большое. 

Наверху могло быть что-то полезное, стоило подняться проверить. Обходить все квартиры было бы долго и опасно, но ей очень хотелось взобраться наверх. Она оставила ГЛэДОС искать себе розетки, или к чему она там собиралась подключаться, и двинулась наверх – такие огромные лестницы, чтобы разветвлялись рогаткой, она раньше никогда не видела вживую. 

Она прошла дальше, по коридору, поднялась еще на пролет, но до крыши не добралась. На третьем этаже, между двумя дверями и маячившей впереди нишей, у нее под ногами пол ушел в сторону с легким хрустом и странной, мерзкой мягкостью.

Совершенно по-идиотски. Господи, как по-идиотски. Рвануло вниз, ее ударило по ладони, в глаза сыпануло пылью, и она чисто инстинктивно вцепилась в обломанный край пола. Судорожно, холодея нутром, второй рукой путаясь в поддающейся под пальцами и мягко ползущей вниз, в дыру, пыльной дорожке. Сердце колотилось в висках и отдавалось в горле: слишком большое, слишком быстрое. Пальцы вспотели. Она держалась за край одной, соскальзывающей рукой, и каменела от напряжения, как в дурном сне – ногти впивались в крошащиеся остатки паркета. 

Потом ее запястье взяли в железное кольцо. 

Челл с трудом мотнула головой вверх – напряжение тянуло по шее к пояснице, смотреть вверх было тяжело. ГЛэДОС свесилась вниз по пояс и держала ее руку, как в плохом фильме, как в хорошем фильме, как в отличном фильме. 

Дышать было тяжело, от поднявшейся пыли, от стучащего в голове пульса. Наверняка у ГЛэДОС под животом крошка и пыль, и обломки – наверняка расчешет кожу на животе в кровь. Челл казалось, что ей все равно падать или нет, а потом она поняла: пальцы на второй руке у неё сводило от того, как сильно она вцепилась в протянутую руку.

Вместо лица у ГЛэДОС была мешанина из светлых волос. Она отплюнулась от них раз, второй. Глаза у нее были больные и темные, и Челл в руки она больно впивалась сжатыми пальцами. 

– Возможно, чтобы таких ситуаций не возникало, – выдавила она придушено, и перехватила запястье Челл второй рукой, – не стоит в одиночестве бродить по ветхим зданиям. 

Возможно. 

Челл попыталась опустить голову пониже, несчастная перетянутая шея ответила судорогой, и Челл дернулась, пытаясь расслабиться: нет, нет, не сейчас, ты должна увидеть, что происходит внизу. 

Внизу было темно, и ничего толком было не разглядеть. Если бы только знать, что потолки этажом ниже не слишком высокие – она не могла рисковать переломом. Но если бы ее только немного опустили ниже…

ГЛэДОС держала ее как клещами, но надолго ее не хватит – и сил, чтобы Челл вытянуть ей не хватит тоже. Надо решать и быстро. 

Челл подтянулась, насколько смогла, выдернула одну руку из железной хватки и хлопнула ГЛэДОС по пальцам. 

– Эй! Что ты делаешь…

Челл хлопнула еще. 

– Очень странный способ самоубиться.

Челл закатила глаза. Отпуская, отпускай, – она мотнула головой вниз. 

– Не время для самопожертвования, – процедила ГЛэДОС через сжатые губы и впилась пальцами сильнее. 

Челл выдохнула и подковырнула пальцами свободной руки чужую хватку на своем запястье. ГЛэДОС держала крепко. Челл была упрямой. 

– Что ты делаешь?..

Челл мотнула головой вниз, а потом дернула руку на себя. 

– Если ты будешь дергаться, я не удержу. 

Да. В том-то и смысл. Отпускай. 

– Черт, – ее рука потихоньку сползала из хватки чужих взмокших пальцев. 

Хорошо, – подумала Челл, – я буду так висеть, пока ты не устанешь. У нее к горлу поднималось веселый ужас. 

– Черт, черт, черт, черт…

Руки соскользнули. 

Секунда полета была звенящая, а потом она закончилась. Пол ударил Челл по ступням, потом грохнул по боку, и она задохнулась – пыль обняла ее душной, плотной пеленой. У Челл брызнуло из глаз, не столько из-за боли, сколько из-за невозможности вдохнуть. 

Сверху донеслось:

– Чудовище? – по спине, как по крышке гроба застучала мелкая крошка. Челл прохрипела в ответ что-то маловразумительное. 

Отойди от края, тоже ведь провалишься. 

Хоть бы только ей в голову пришло спуститься этажом ниже и открыть Челл дверь. 

Челл заставила себя подняться. Было темно. Она зацепилась и упала вперед, на что-то пружинистое, пыль забила ей нос, она зажмурилась и с закрытыми глазами поползла дальше, перевалилась вперед, на пол, на обломки. Вскарабкалась на ноги, держась за стеночку. Пошла вдоль, ощупывая липкие обои, тяжело припадая на одну сторону. Ноги держали. Если в темных углах не затаилось ничего – это будет удача, это будет такая удача. 

Стена у нее под плечом ушла в сторону и Челл вывалилась следом за ней. Мягкое у нее под плечом ушло в сторону, но удержало. 

– Твоя способность выживать в критических ситуациях, судя по всему, отказывается давать осечку, – тихо сказали ей в макушку. 

Подумаешь, пролетела всего какой-то этаж. 

Она подняла глаза, ГЛэДОС смотрела на нее, скривившись:

– Но руки всё-таки лучше вымыть. 

Она дала себя увести, дала затащить себя в магазин со сломанной витриной, дала переложить проблемы со своей гудящей головы и думала, глядя на кафельную плитку, пока ГЛэДОС промывала ей разбитый висок: надо же, на что способен человеческий мозг. 

Построил столько иллюзий, чтобы только дать ей выкрутиться. 

Никто ее не вытаскивал, она держалась сама. И разжимала свои же пальцы сама. И сама выбила дверь. И сейчас бормочущая ГЛэДОС была попыткой мозга досыпать ей успокаивающего комфорта, непонятно только почему воплотившегося в такой форме.

Наверное, просто мозг взял, что было, в конце концов, воспоминания о ГЛэДОС, хватающей ее за руки и тянущей в условную безопасность, у нее в голове завалялись. 

ГЛэДОС стащила с нее куртку. Челл посмотрела на свои грязные ладони. Тёмная, сухая кровь жирной каемкой обводила ногти. Это надо было бы промыть.

– Не дергайся, – недовольно сказали над ухом, и Челл прикрыла глаза. 

Хотелось спать. 

ГЛэДОС оглядывалась на нее, как на больную, потом еще несколько дней. Доводила этим до бешенства. 

Чего тебе нужно? Меня не выворачивает, сотрясения нет. Хочешь глянуть на гематому на плече и коленях – пожалуйста, разглядывай. На висок даже швов накладывать не надо, все так зарастет, благо без спирта в рюкзаках и набора юного медика я в походы не хожу. Чего надо? Посмотреть на сорванные ногти?

ГЛэДОС смотрела ей в глаза и поджимала губы, не переставая. 

– Почти абсолютная удача не означает, что нужно вести себя до такой степени безответственно. 

Ладно, знаю, знаю, – Челл хотелось махнуть на нее рукой, – не будет тебе взорванной Башни без меня, ага, ага, очень мило, я поняла.

***  
Челл лежала на продавленной кровати в брошенном доме, в просторной пыльной комнате и пялилась в темноту. 

Не обязательно спать на холодном полу, если в этом нет необходимости. Не обязательно специально себя наказывать. Спать в чужих постелях не так странно, когда привыкнешь. 

ГЛэДОС лежала на другой кровати, в темноте – протяни руку, дотронешься. Челл не шевелилась. 

Пару ночей подряд Челл снилось, что она падает. Пару ночей подряд ей опять снилась Башня. ГЛэДОС лежала в темноте, и она никуда не исчезнет, пока Челл не сделает то, что должна. 

Потолок был бы такой интересной штукой, если бы его можно было рассмотреть в темноте. Она так не хотела закрывать глаза, чтобы снова видеть темно-серые влажные грани, уходящие в небо, как нож в мягкий человеческий бок. Она так не хотела опять падать. Пусть в следующий раз ей приснится, что падает она в сапогах, ладно?

На виски давило. И хуже всего было то, что она, кажется, решилась. 

***  
Макушка Башни уходила в облака и в условной близи она казалась настолько невозможно огромной, что первое время Челл только недоверчиво пялилась из-за кромки лесополосы. 

У Башни (ее хотелось звать Башней) белолицые люди-муравьи двигались по определенным траекториям, в определенном порядке – она не вполне понимала систему, но система очевидно была. Черт, она даже не была уверена, что они люди – их было много, они были в масках. Она не знала, что чувствовала: страх? Радость? – это, все-таки люди, наконец. Кажется, возможно люди В том, как они двигались было что-то в корне неправильное. 

Она подобралась ближе. Поправила лямку на плече, попыталась не свалиться под уклон оврага. Вокруг Башни не было ничего – кратер, как после падения метеорита в кино: сломанные деревья, металлический на вид застил. Толпы шныряющих существ одновременно похожих и не похожих на людей. 

В первый ее подход по ней открыли огонь с воздуха, и только по абсолютно нелепой случайности она оступилась и вывернулась, ушла за дерево. Просидела там, кажется, несколько часов. За ней не двинулись, значит, за что ее приняли? За бродячее животное? Она была бродячей, очень даже. 

Во второй подход в нее уже стреляли люди, она бежала, не видя перед собой дороги, уходила в лес, в лес, глубже, чтобы ее не нашли. И ее не нашли. 

В третий подход гигантская тренога выстрелом из «глаза» взрыла землю в метре от неё – и Челл сдалась. 

Она бежала, как заяц, так же быстро и так же отчаянно. Странно, что она не переломала себе ноги, цепляясь о ветки. Содержимое рюкзака колотило ее по спине, пока она бежала, почти забыв, как дышать. 

К тому моменту, как она дошла до своего города, отвращение к себе и страх быть пойманной, и отчаяние смялись в тяжелую, гладкую гальку у нее в животе. Ей нужно было что-то сделать. 

Он сделала. 

Она взяла канистру, она порвала приличный костюм из маленького магазинчика с одеждой на мелкие тряпки. Она облила бензином здание самоуправления и швырнула в битое окно самопальным коктейлем Молотова. 

Занялось не сразу, но занялось – огонь изгибался, вырываясь из окон верхнего этажа, облизывал крышу. Здание стояло особняком и горело долго. Она чувствовала себя обязанной досидеть до конца этого маленького акта презрения к себе, который мог привлечь сюда не-людей, разрушить ее привычное, вычищенное пристанище и выкурить ее отсюда, как лису из норы. 

Никто не пришел. От здания остался обгоревший каркас. Она старательно избегала Башни и мыслей о ней. Башня ее не касалась, к Башне она больше не собиралась идти. 

***  
На четвертые сутки они дошли до моста. 

Небо было яркое и холодное, даже просто смотреть на воду было холодно. Белые домики отдыхающих у кромки пляжа казались приветливыми – пожившими, поблекшими, но все еще приветливыми. 

Челл повернула голову: ГЛэДОС смотрела вперед. Ветер разлохмачивал ей волосы, как дружелюбная ладонь, небо над ней было ослепительно-голубое, она чуть щурила глаза. Челл отвернулась. 

Глупо было думать, что мост никто не охраняет. Слишком заметный кусок инфраструктуры. Они бы не перебрались вплавь, может, стоило брать правее и обходить? Это заняло бы раза в два больше времени, и Челл была почти уверена, что они смогут, что они проберутся. Она переходила этот мост, его охраняли, но не так, чтобы через него нельзя было незаметно пройти. 

Вечером, над слегка потрескивающим костром, ГЛэДОС вдруг сказала, как будто ни к кому особенно не обращаясь: 

– Ты когда-нибудь хотела вернуться?

Челл перевернулась на бок: тебе что, не спится? 

– У нас там нет хэдкрабов и барнаклов, знаешь ли. Лаборатории Апертуры остались на сто процентов функционирующей автономной территорией, свободной от Альянса. 

Она помолчала. 

– На восемьдесят пять процентов функционирующей автономной территорией. 

Пауза. 

– На семьдесят пять, но я этого тебе никогда не говорила. В любом случае: у нас нет хэдкрабов. 

Сделайте это своим слоганом – Челл отвернулась от огня. Он приятно грел спину, хорошо будет, если он во сне не подожжет ей волосы. Она подумала еще раз и подтянула хвост к себе поближе, перекинула его через плечо. 

– И там тихо. И никто не мешает заниматься наукой. И достаточно образцов для изучения. – ГЛэДОС вздохнула, – Никакого Альянса, никаких Цитаделей. Все в лабораториях служит на благо выживших…

Голос отдалялся, но Челл все еще слышала его отчетливо, только тоньше, тоньше, руки приятно наливались тяжестью. 

– …и я тебя не отравила. Сюрприз. 

Чтобы проснуться ей хватило света и запаха горевшей кожи. Она вскочила и дернулась в сторону, ГЛэДОС: растрепанные волосы, лягушка на импровизированном вертеле, – смотрела на нее встревоженно. 

Челл долго смотрела на лягушку и не могла понять, смеяться ей или нет. 

– Подножный корм – важный источник белков, необходимых человеческому организму. Теперь это касается и меня, к сожалению. – ГЛэДОС выдержала значительную паузу: – Между прочим, учитывая, что ты два года как вышла за ворота Апертуры…

Это вряд ли можно было назвать воротами. 

– …думаю, тебе интересно будет знать, что употребление белковой пищи в объёмах меньше стандартизированной нормы в течении двух лет приводит к необратимым процессам в человеческом организме. – Она кивнула: – Не настолько необратимым, как последствия введения нейротоксина в кровеносную систему, но...

Значит, ей приснилось вчера? Про «я тебя не травила»?

Челл поднялась на ноги. Время не ждало. 

– Подожди, я не закончила.

Да, точно, лягушка. Интересно, сколько ГЛэДОС уже так сидит? – Челл встала на ноги и отряхнулась. – Хватит глупостей. 

Когда с завтраком было покончено, – нормальным завтраком – обгорелая сырая лягушка выброшена, а костер погашен, они выдвинулись. Челл отчасти побаивалась этого момента, потому что ГЛэДОС вдруг спросила:

– Теперь мы идем к Цитадели? 

Челл не удостоила ее ответом. Теперь они действительно шли к Башне, но она не станет с этим соглашаться. 

– Это был крупный крюк, – добавила ГЛэДОС: – но я рада, что ты, наконец, сориентировалась. Ориентация на местности может быть сложным занятием, она не всем людям без должной подготовки дается с первого раза. В конце концов, ты смогла. 

Однажды ее глаза всё-таки вывернутся до затылка, Челл ждала этого момента и чувствовала: он близко. 

Мост охраняли. Этого стоило ожидать. Пистолет лежал в руке непривычно – но он был последним, что она собиралась использовать. Она собиралась пройти мост незаметно. 

Её попытки провалились с треском. 

Когда она сидела за обвязанными бечевкой тяжелыми ящиками и пыталась отстреливаться, и услышала изломанное вокодером «Нарушителей двое, люди. Вооружены» – Челл прерывисто вдохнула, воздух прошел к легким омерзительно холодной волной. 

Ну, это все еще мог говорить ее мозг. Опять мозг? Даже чмошники в масках считали, что их тут не одна, а двое? Или это мозг ее убеждал, что чмошники думали, потому что ее мозг так сильно хотел уничтожить Башню, что выдавил из себя отдельную личность, чтобы Челл бесить?

Галлюцинация?

Опухоль?

Челл протянула руку и схватила ГЛэДОС за запястье. Под пальцами оно было костлявое, а рукав куртки неприятно тер кожу. 

– Что? – ГЛэДОС встретила с ней глазами и смотрела сосредоточенно. 

Понятия не имею. 

Челл привстала и привалилась плечом к заслону. Она ненавидела стрелять в людей. Надо было обходить, надо было переплывать. Надо было обходить эту точку любыми возможными способами. 

«Двое. Вооружены». 

Черт бы тебя. 

Она высунулась из-за ограждения и выстрелила. 

***  
Подворачивая ноги в вязкой каше из листьев и поплывшей грязи, Челл сведенными пальцами пыталась откинуть лезущие в глаза волосы. Если бы ей сейчас предложили убить за возможность помыться в душе – она бы убила. У нее как раз был кандидат. 

Мост был за спиной, трупы не вполне людей остались за спиной. Она прошла. Они прошли. Справа взвизгнуло, и она, почти не задумываясь, нажала на курок – удивительно, как в магазине еще остались патроны. Может, это был последний. Жаль, ей бы не хотелось тратить последний. 

– Иногда ты даже попадаешь, – тихо сказала ГЛэДОС, склонять над подергивающимся трупиком гигантской четырехлапой блохи. У ГЛэДОС от плеча наискосок шел грубый неровный разрез – ей зацепили и порвали куртку. 

Как ты этого клеща-переростка называла, хэдкрэб, да?

Челл хотелось закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что она сейчас сможет проснуться. Господи, это звучало смешно даже у нее в голове. 

Ебать. Ебать. Ебать. 

Хуже усталости, хуже ярости был ебаный стыд. У нее холодел затылок и жгло уши от ебаного стыда – как она вообще в кого-то попадала? Со своими подергивающимися пальцами? Так старательно себе врать, так старательно конструировать себе объяснения…

Они заночевали в лесу, не дойдя до домов, наплевав на слишком маленькую сторожку у моста. Костер мог привлечь животных – Челл сейчас было все равно. 

Теперь точно? Теперь это оно – веское подтверждение? Нужно было, чтобы чмошники в масках сказали, что они ГЛэДОС видят, чтобы Челл, наконец, себе призналась, что все происходит по-настоящему? Хотя это и шаткий аргумент, который ничего не доказывает? Не лучше других, мозг мог смоделировать и это тоже – вся проблема с галлюцинациями, никогда не знаешь, где они начинаются и где заканчиваются. 

Она дернула себя: да, да, давай, рационализируй. 

Почву это всё у нее из-под ног выбило точно. 

ГЛэДОС косилась слегка, время от времени. Наверное, ей казалось, что у нее получается незаметно, но нет. Челл растянулась на траве в обнимку с рюкзаком, носом в рюкзак, сжав веки. 

– Не думаю, что ложится спать без ужина после такого продуктивного дня – это хорошая идея, – сказали рядом. Костер приятно потрескивал.

Да, конечно. Продуктивный день – Челл вжалась в рюкзак лицом. Ей нужно было поесть. Ей нужно было поспать. Ей нужно было все бросить и сбежать отсюда. Почему-то дышать носом было тяжело, кажется, она его где-то зацепила. Плевать. 

Ну что, – ей хотелось себе сказать, – ты, наверное, все-таки не сумасшедшая. Поздравляю. 

Челл поднялась, села и скрестила ноги. Теперь поздно быть враждебной? Или враждебной быть не поздно никогда? Ей определенно нужно было поесть и поспать, или покричать в пустоту, или попинать что-нибудь. На попинать не было сил, она сегодня достаточно… напиналась. 

Челл отпихнула рюкзак и поднялась. Костер отбрасывал резкие тени, она его обошла против часовой стрелки. 

– По крайней мере, хорошо, что теперь у нас больше оружия, – да, они прихватили винтовку. ГЛэДОС ковыряла песок тонкой палкой, обломанной с обоих концов, а потом положила ее в костер, к остальным. – Конечно, если бы мы сразу пошли в нужную сторону, мы потратили бы меньше времени на пустые…

Челл села рядом, коленями в траву. Очень близко. 

– … что?

Челл взяла ее за уши. Покрутила голову из стороны в сторону, как чайничек с ручками. ГЛэДОС смотрела сосредоточенно и странно, но не стала бить Челл по рукам, и это только ее разозлило. 

Ты не обязана, блядь, разрешать мне. 

Челл положила ей ладони на шею, смяла под пальцами волосы, прижала их к коже. Потрогала волосы пальцем – ГЛэДОС смотрела. 

Ты, правда, настоящая? 

Ничто ничего не доказывало. Даже спрашивать напрямую не имело смысла. Если нет – мозг убедит тебя, что да. Если да – откуда ты знаешь, что это не твой мозг сейчас убеждает тебя в том, что да? 

Воздух вокруг Челл звенел высоко и тонко. Она смахнула ГЛэДОС волосы с лица, отвела назад, завела за уши, чтобы не мешались. Даже отдельные волоски – прочь, прочь. Провела пальцем по носу, потянула за кончик, оставила, подняла пальцы выше – и обвела брови, одну за другой, как будто красила их углем. Под пальцами были волосы, кожа. Эти брови давно никто не выщипывал – их когда-нибудь кто-нибудь вообще выщипывал, если она вырастила это тело в лабораториях? Если все по-настоящему? 

– Это не похоже на дежурные социальные интеракции.

Да ладно, Шерлок. 

Челл нахмурилась и прерывисто вдохнула: щеки у Гэдос были мягкие, Челл ткнула в них пальцем, на пробу, оттянула кожу, нащупала скулу, провела пальцем по линии челюсти, чувствуя под руками что-то жесткое внутри – это что, мышца? Кость? Металл?

– Ты получаешь удовольствие? – ехидно спросила ГЛэДОС. – Ай, осторожнее. 

Получает?

Кожа у нее была липкая от пота, и копоть вместе с краснотой от настойчивого касания красили ее лицо кривыми, абстрактными узорами. Черт. А ведь ГЛэДОС еще и дышала – и это не просто было заметно, Челл чувствовала теплое, влажное дыхание у себя на лице и на пальцах, как будто у ГЛэДОС внутри действительно были и легкие, и диафрагма, и вся эта хрень. 

Надо было вспомнить: раньше она тоже дышала? Не забывала, когда Челл забывала присматриваться?

Челл вцепила ей в воротник, собачка нащупалась не сразу, но в тоге с протяжным стоном ушла вниз, зацепилась и щелкнула, раскрывая замок. Надо было прикинуть: слева – нет, это не то лево, мое лево – твое право. 

Челл, не рассчитав боднула лбом ее ключицу, а потом сползла щекой по жесткой ткани водолазки – ниже, туда, где можно услышать сердце. Несколько секунд она не слышала ничего, кроме океана в своем передавленном ухе. Потом почувствовала ритм. Слушая, как у нее под щекой глухо и отдаленно перекачивается кровь, Челл запоздало подумала: нужно было просто сжать пальцами ее горло, идиотка.

– И что ты делаешь?

Не знаю. Мне кажется, ты настоящая, но это ничегошеньки не значит. Как то, что ты, кажется, функционируешь, как человек, докажет, что ты действительно существуешь вне моей головы?

Челл дернулась вверх, и, выпрямляясь, больно проехалась макушкой по чужой челюсти, они обе клацнули зубами и дернулись в стороны. Когда голова почти перестала ныть, Челл подняла глаза – ГЛэДОС смотрела в ответ. 

– Если это какой-то человеческий ритуал, о котором я не знаю…

Она расслабилась? Странно, с чего тут расслабляться? 

Челл так оттягивала полы куртки в стороны, что не заметила, как стащила куртку с ее плеча – и ГЛэДОС просто сидела, не двигаясь. Ждала. Значит, они опять вернулись к тому, с чего начинали: к дайнеру, объятиям, раскрытой куртке, полоске серой кожи под водолазкой? От открытой куртки вблизи пахло потом – сегодняшний день был чертовски длинным. 

Челл потянулась вперед, перебарывая ноющее, тянущее чувство в груди, растянула пальцами чужие губы, постучала ногтем по зубам. Чужой рот был теплый и мокрый – ничего удивительного. Хорошие зубы – вот это уже удивительней. 

– Да, я уше говорива, што это омершительная мяшная обовошка, – трудно говорить внятно, когда у тебя во рту чужие пальцы, но ГЛэДОС прикрыла глаза, спокойно, как будто это было нормально, как будто так и нужно было. 

Она тихо добавила: 

– У шебя гряшные руки мешту прошим... – Челл сделала усилие и убрала пальцы. Ей хотелось сказать: ты ведешь себя настолько спокойно, что я ставлю еще один плюс в колонку «почему ты должна оказаться галлюцинацией». Пыльцы были влажные, хотя слюна на них стремительно подсыхала. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела на нее прямо, пока Челл брала ее лицо в руки.

Дело же не в том, решаешься ты или нет. Дело в том, делаешь ты с этим что-то или нет. Они столкнулись лбами, когда Челл, зажмурившись, дернула себя вперед, крепко вжалась в чужой рот – пытаясь не цепляться слишком сильно нервными пальцами за чужую куртку. Она соскользнула ниже, а потом аккуратно тронула губами чужую щеку, соленную от пота, тронула скулу, убрала пальцами налипшие на губы светлые волосы. Тяжелой ладонью опять отвела их назад, тяжело погладила ГЛэДОС по голове. Они обе дышали. 

– Ладно, – сказала ГЛэДОС. 

Ладно. 

Пальцы ГЛэДОС скользнули по ямке у Челл над губой – очень хотелось отодвинуться. Очень хотелось поцеловать ее пальцы. 

– Какая мерзость.

Трудно было спорить. Мерзость, безусловно. По губам потекло влажное и нырнуло к подбородку. Капнуло с подбородка.

А. 

Ползущую по губам каплю Челл подхватила, стерла ладонью, понесла к глазам – на пальцах остались рыжие разводы, на второй руке тоже. Черт. Значит, зацепила нос сильнее, чем думала. Интересно когда? Когда ее приложили об асфальт, или когда она сама зацепилась плечом и въехала в ящики? 

А сейчас, значит, еще и переволновалась. 

Челл нервно хихикнула и потерла лицо, размашисто, пятерней – черт, кровь, хватит идти, зальешь же куртку. Она шумно втянула воздух и потерлась носом о запястье. Не хотелось царапать лицо шершавым рукавом. 

Вот сейчас самое время выдать еще комментарий и отодвинуться подальше. Ну. 

ГЛэДОС дышала спокойно. Её дыхание чуть щекотало Челл макушку.

Они все еще сидели слишком близко, и запах и влажность от чужого дыхания казались почти прикосновениями. ГЛэДОС смотрела прямо – Челл показалось, что у нее от этого взгляда в груди сжимается огромный кулак. ГЛэДОС взяла ее лицо руками – сердце у Челл пропустило удар, чужие пальцы на щеках были теплыми. 

Господи, она, так, блядь, смертельно устала. 

– Только глянь на себя, храбрый маленький монстр.

Челл выдохнула. 

Она чуть вывернулась, сминая ноющий нос, тронула губами чужую ладонь и замерла так, вжавшись в нее лицом, не двигаясь, пачкая кровью чужие руки.

Поцеловала ее пальцы. Поцеловала ее запястье. Надо было оттолкнуться и перебраться на другую сторону от костра, подобрать рюкзак, лечь спать. Собраться и уйти подальше от Башни, от галлюцинаций, от моста, мертвых не-людей…

Она оттянула воротник чужой черной водолазки и вжалась в чужую кожу губами. Самообладание помахало ей ручкой. Они жались друг к другу, как пьяные сиамские близнецы, сплетались кольцами – ГЛэДОС что-то бормотала про антисептик из Апертуры, пока Челл, не отрываясь губами от ее рта, расстегивала на ней штаны. 

Если от этого антисептика у Челл не слезет кожа, от него придется неделю кашлять кровью?

Мышцы внутренней стороны бедер легонько сводило, до дрожи. Она пыталась дышать.


	3. Chapter 3

Просыпаться было тяжело – выползать из-под тяжелой руки, поворачивать голову – ГЛэДОС сопела во сне, это было ново. Это было странно. 

Они спали в одежде – ты можешь просунуть руки под одежду, если тебе нужно просунуть руки под одежду. Челл подтянула к себе полы куртки, и потянула вверх собачку, уводя ее под горло, быстро застегиваясь. Утро было светлое, а она отлежала себе плечо, и оно ныло, постреливая под лопатку острой иглой. 

Когда ГЛэДОС дернулась в первый раз, Челл подумала, что ей показалось. Ничего особенного, она просто вздрогнула, как будто ее громко позвали, но глаз не открыла. 

Если подумать, Челл до этого, кажется, никогда не просыпалась первой. Это было даже логично: галлюцинации то, галлюцинации сё. Она перевела взгляд – и вот, у нее на глаза ГЛэДОС дернулась еще раз, прерывисто, как будто ее крутило судорогой. 

Челл окатило холодом от жути. Что может быть не так? Плохой сон?

Она дернула ГЛэДОС за плечо, потрогала голову. ГЛэДОС у нее под рукой обмякла, повернулась другим боком. Челл осторожно зарылась пальцами в ее волосы. Над ухом, на почти незаметной под волосами полоске кожи, когда-то выбритой, сейчас уже почти заросшей, нашелся длинный шрам. 

Челл провела пальцами, цепляя подушечками щетину у ГЛэДОС на виске – шрам был ровный, как спайка на упаковке. 

Сюда она вшила чип, на который себя записала, да? Если это всё правда, бла, бла, бла. 

ГЛэДОС дернула плечом, открыла глаза, совершенно осоловевшая, отползла назад. Они сидели молча, Челл в застегнутой до горла куртке, ГЛэДОС с упавшей на лицо смятой светлой копной волос – утренний свет яростно золотил ей макушку.

– Всё, – ГЛэДОС прочистила горло, – в полнейшем порядке.

***  
Идти вдоль берега было холодно. Серый массив воды тянулся от них по правую руку, и Челл топала вперед с трудом, увязая в искусственном покрытии пляжа, почти у самой кромки, опасно близко к воде. 

Идти было тяжело, стоило бы махнуть через ограждение и уйти к прибрежным домикам, но здесь хотя бы местность просматривалась на мили вперед. Даже пальмы росли только за чертой ограждения. 

В плечо толкнули – мир дернулся и начал заваливаться на бок. Она потеряла равновесие и рухнула в сторону – выставила руку, как будто это должно было помочь. 

Пальцы обожгло первыми. Вода жгла голые ладони и лицо, давила через ткань штанов. Челл удержалась на одном колене и с трудом встала, судорожно дергая пальцами – не за что было схватиться. 

Какого, блядь...

Через пузырь глухоты – заложившие уши – медленно пробивалось:

– … разве не весело?

Что за нахуй?

Дрожащая челюсть зацокала. Челл обернулась – по колено в ледяной воде, с водой в ботинках, в волосах, в штанах, – ГЛэДОС смотрела с высоты пляжной кромки, и взлохмаченные волосы лезли ей в рот. 

Довольна собой, да?

ГЛэДОС улыбалась. 

Конечно довольна. 

Льдом тянуло от коленей вверх, Челл сложилась пополам – боже как холодно. Хотелось сжаться и сохранить хоть немного тепла. 

– Дружеские потасовки объединяют коллектив и могут быть проявлением симпатии!

Подойди поближе, и я покажу тебе проявление симпатии. 

Всегда был жестокий выход: всегда можно было пнуть её под икры и держать её голову под водой, пока не устанут руки, а потом сидеть, крепко обхватив коленями. Может быть, иногда за волосы на затылке дергать ее голову наверх. Ненадолго. Этот выход всегда оставался – берег озера длинный, времени у них еще много. 

Челл качнулась и дернула ГЛэДОС на себя, за полы куртки. Они опрокинулись назад. Челл взвизгнула и захохотала. 

– Холодно! – ГЛэДОС отбивалась ладонями. Челл загребла воды немеющей рукой и плеснула в неё, ГЛэДОС зажмурилась, отплевываясь, волосы облепили её голову. Текло по губам и по горлу. Губы у неё были нежно-фиолетовыми. Челл брызнула еще раз, и поняла, что улыбается. Наверное, шок. Они же здесь умрут, если не вылезут. 

Загребая тяжелыми, не сгибающимися ногами, она кое-как выбралась на берег, отплевываясь, смазывая с глаз липкие мокрые волосы. Обернулась через плечо. ГЛэДОС стояла по пояс в воде – полы куртки плыли по поверхности. Лицо у нее было целиком и абсолютно растерянное. 

– Кажется, я ног не чувствую.

Смеяться дальше было просто больно. Челл наклонилась вперед и протянула руку: цепляйся, давай. 

Дорога на сегодня отменялась. 

Они сидели в обнимку у костра, пока развешанная по веткам одежда исходила паром. ГЛэДОС чуть двинула плечами, костлявая, неудобная, и прошептала Челл в ухо: 

– Возможно, это была не такая уж плохая идея. 

Челл фыркнула, и спрятала лицо там, где у ГЛэДОС плечо переходило в шею. 

***  
Вломиться в старый мол – откуда посреди неизвестности молы? – это было очень в духе Бонни и Клайда, их дешевой пародии из будущего. 

Внутри не сгнило немногое: покоробившиеся свитера, куртки. Челл заменила себе штаны, вытащила из кипы первую попавшуюся куртку, вместо изрезанной, для ГЛэДОС. Посмотрела. Черт, надо было взять что-то менее заметное – в желтой куртке с огромным, вышитым на спине тигром ГЛэДОС была бы как живая мишень – ну да и ладно, черт с ним, сойдет. Не то чтобы выбор был особенно велик.

Она перешнуровала ботинки и ткнула ГЛэДОС куртку: На, вот, не говори, что я ничего для тебя не делаю – даже в голове у нее это прозвучало как-то совершено по-скотски. 

– Не пойми неправильно, – спокойно сказала ГЛэДОС, – судя по тому, что ты выбрала, у тебя совершенно нет вкуса. 

Она вытянула перед собой руки, по очереди посмотрела на полосатые резинки на запястьях и кивнула:

– Ужасно. Я буду это носить. 

***  
Челл услышала писк первой. 

Писк, шум, как будто кто-то прет через кусты, низкие стоны, бормотание, хрипы. 

– Что не так? – ГЛэДОС даже тревожно, по-собачьи, подняла голову, но Челл уже вскарабкалась на ноги. Она попыталась не делать лишних звуков – и как можно мягче переставлять ноги. 

Идти на шум долго не пришлось. 

Полуразложившийся труп не среагировал на неё – ему было чем заняться. От него воняло – резко, гнилым мясом, но он стоял на ногах. И вместо головы у него было... Стоп. Стоп. Это не худшее, что она видела. 

Ей могло показаться, она могла неправильно рассмотреть за деревьями, вот только она сделала еще два неуверенных шага и остановилась, а впереди, между деревьями, то, что все еще могло быть человеком в дурацкой маске, все хрипело и тянуло руки вперед. 

Нет. Не в маске. И ей не показалось. 

Вместо головы у трупа был привычный ей лысый клоп, и она бы пялилась на него дольше, если бы от него по земле, приминая кусты, не отползало двое детей.

Два выстрела сделали в клопе два неаккуратных отверстия, из которых плеснуло зелёным. Клоп завизжал. Она опять нажала на спусковой крючок – и пистолет щелкнул вхолостую.

Чёрт, чёрт. Надо было стрелять ему в колени. Как она могла забыть и не перезарядить.   
Чёрт!

После третьего выстрела труп упал. Челл дернулась головой. Дети взвизгнули, ГЛэДОС опустила пистолет. 

– Отдача у этой штуки... – недовольно пробормотала она, потирая плечо.   
Челл стояла, выравнивая дыхание: все нормально. Нормально. Дети впереди лежали молча, как будто не настоящие. Все ещё могли быть не настоящими. Челл не могла сказать, сколько им на глаз: обе могут ходить, судя по всему. Одеты. Коротко стриженные. 

– Интересно. – сказала ГЛэДОС.

Да. Это определённо подходящее ситуации слово. Надо идти, давай. Здесь могут быть ещё – что бы это ни было. 

Челл подошла к трупу и покрутила его ботинком. Господи, от него воняло. Дети как будто сместились в сторону, пока она опять к ним повернулась. 

– Ты знала, про подавляющее поле Альянса? – задумчиво спросила ГЛэДОС, глядя на ребенка. – Это довольно интересная технология. Она не позволяет белкам выстраиваться в определенной последовательности…

Челл подошла к ним и присела на корточки. Они были так похожи на перепуганных ощетинившихся котят, что она почти была готова к тому, что они вот-вот зашипят. Обе темноглазые. Сёстры? Челл похлопала себя по загривку и наклонила шею, а потом подняла голову опять. 

– Потрясающая пантомима, – сказали из-за спины. Челл даже не скривилась. Отсюда нужно было двигаться. Она смотрела в лицо младшей девочке, белое, с серыми полосами на щеках, а потом медленно, очень медленно протянула вперёд руки. Ребёнок смотрел. 

Челл обхватила девочку поперёк туловища и закинула себе на спину. Оперлась о землю ладонью и тяжело поднялась. Детеныш обхватил её за горло и силился выдавить из неё весь воздух коленями, так что она поудобнее перехватила его под бедра. 

– Это немного необдуманно. 

Челл похлопала по рукам, сжавшимся вокруг её горла. Будешь так сильно давить, я задохнусь. Ребёнок разнылся, когда она с силой заставила его разжать руки. Не дави мне на горло. 

– Это я тоже должна так сделать? – ГЛэДОС посмотрела скептически – на неё, на вторую девочку. Челл пожала плечами: как хочешь, старшая повыше, по виду, сама дойдёт. Нужно двигать отсюда. 

Она на ходу перезарядила пистолет, девочка дышала ей на ухо, умостила лицо так, чтобы не дышать через ее волосы и перебирала пальцами её воротник. Челл сказала себе: не бесись. Подбросила девочку слегка, устраивая на спине поудобнее. 

– Может быть, все-таки оставить их здесь? 

ГЛэДОС послушала её молчание и продолжила обвинительно: 

– Ты как будто даже не задумалась. 

О чем тут думать?

– Ты не можешь подбирать детей неизвестного происхождения, которых тут во всех смыслах не должно быть, как будто они – милые мелкие животные. – она заметно прикусила щеку изнутри. – Хотя это, конечно, очень по-человечески. По-матерински. 

Челл громко фыркнула. 

– Давай я просвещу тебя: материнского инстинкта, на самом деле, не существует, это просто твоя ущербная социализация за тебя решает – и мы оставим этих детей там, где взяли?

– К тому же, они не материализовались здесь из воздуха... – ГЛэДОС замолчала, и они обе помолчали, это был не лучший выбор слов. – Пусть себе идут домой.

Плечи начинали уставать, а Челл начинала уставать от этого разговора. 

– Может быть, это живое оружие альянса. Ты в курсе, как легко использовать детей в военных действиях? 

Челл смотрела на ГЛэДОС прямо. Хотелось бы, чтобы её взгляд выразил весь её скептицизм. Тепло у неё на загривке было непривычным и спина ей точно спасибо не скажет, но им действительно, действительно нужно отсюда двигаться. 

ГЛэДОС посмотрела на старшую девочку и спросила: 

– Где ваш дом?

***  
– Отпусти её! 

Челл разжала руки и медленно подняла их ладонями вверх – вряд ли мужик с дробовиком шутил. Вес ребенка сместился на горло, и Челл стало труднее дышать.   
Девочка вжала колени ей в бока. 

– Отпусти ребёнка! – мужик шел на них, не опуская дула. 

Это ещё с какой стати? 

Неясно, чего она от него хотела, предъявление двух свидетельств о рождении? Какой-то реакции от детей, хоть немного похожей на воодушевление?

Мужик вдруг нахмурился и чуть опустил дуло:

– Кэрол? – он остановился. – Чёрт, Кэрол! Мы не видели тебя тысячу лет.   
Что?

Челл мотнула головой себе за плечо. ГЛэДОС смотрела прямо перед собой, высокая и черно-белая, с почти непривычно сосредоточенным лицом:

– Вы меня с кем-то спутали, – она протянула одну ладонь для рукопожатия, не опуская второй, – но очень приятно. Мы привели ваших детей, не нужно нас убивать.   
Мужик с растерянным лицом принял ее руку и пожал. У него воспаление от бритья ползло от горла к щекам. Кепка. Засаленное горло свитера грустно свисало к груди – они тут все одинаковые что ли?

Ещё он был темноглазый, если это хоть что-то доказывало. 

***  
Они не имели права тратить столько чужой воды, однако. Челл смотрела в импровизированное зеркало в местной импровизированной ванной и задавала себе вопрос: почему им не сказали спасибо и не выставили за дверь – вот таких, хмурых, заросших, грязных? Нормальные люди отобрали бы у них детей и выставили их за дверь. 

Меган была хорошо на голову ниже её. Челл слушала её и время от времени кивала, когда ей казалось, что нужно. Она сидела, поджав ноги, влажные волосы лежали на плечах, ГЛэДОС, по ощущениям, мылась в вакантной ванной уже вечность. 

Это определённо не сразу стало обжитым зданием. Странно, почему они не обосновались в одном из брошенных домов. Может, слишком далеко было добираться? Откуда бы они ни добирались. Самодельная игрушка медленно сползала со стула, и Челл следила за ней взглядом. 

А ещё в полном составе детей было трое. Челл смотрела молча, как Меган, не прекращая говорить, вытирает им грязные лица и отправляет их за дверь.  
В это все было почти невозможно поверить. Но вот она. Сидит. Смотрит. Слушает. А на расстоянии вытянутой руки – живой человек, практически человек, с которым их не объединяет ник долгую сложную историю. Надо же. 

Она не расслабилась, нет, хотя горячая вода, конечно способствовала. Нет, она изо всех сил ждала подвоха и даже немного боялась, что его не будет. 

Что делать, если нет подвоха?

***  
– Они все ещё могут оказаться каннибалами, – сказали над плечом, и Челл дернулась, проехавшись локтем по столешнице.   
Столешница. Комната, странно обжитая. Белое лицо.   
Челл выдохнула. Она покрутила головой, а потом откинулась обратно, к стене: вот так думай, нет, не разморит от горячей воды, – конечно. Волосы были ещё влажные.  
Оставить их одних в своей кухне со стороны Мэган всё-таки было широким жестом.

– Как считаешь, им все трое нужны?

Челл фыркнула. Вот, значит, что тебя волнует. 

– Я бы одного забрала. Если, ну знаешь, может, у них лишние рты? Кто им теперь заплатит пособие? Альянс, с их подавляющим полем? 

ГЛэДОС рассмеялась, Челл смотрела на нее без выражения и ГЛэДОС заговорила быстро: 

– Ты не понимаешь. 

Конечно. 

– Дело в масштабах: возможно, ты не заметила, но они родили троих на планете, где никто не рождался уже десять лет. – ГЛэДОС рассмеялась, опять, – вот это я называю любопытным случаем, достойным приложения лучших умов. 

То есть твоего ума – вяло подумала Челл. 

– Видела на них царапины? Видела кровь? Может, они не настоящие? Нет, я бы почувствовала. Не смейся, это важно. 

Челл вспомнила тепло у себя на загривке и серьезные, почти хмурые лица детей – они действительно могли быть не настоящими? Чёрт их знает, сейчас она бы, наверное, не удивилась ничему. Хотя нет, если бы она открыла бы утром глаза, а с Землей все снова было нормально – вот тогда она бы удивилась.

Правда, с Землей никогда ничего не было по-настоящему нормально. 

Десять лет никто не рождался – это определенно надо было обдумать, но больше всего хотелось вытянуть руки поперёк стола и лечь на столешницу животом. Конечно, она спала в местах и похуже. Правда, Челл все еще надеялась, что им выделят какую подстилку, какой поганый мешок, чтобы на нем улечься. Но на них уже извели столько воды, что, может, спать им сегодня на полу. 

Нут, ну правда, десять лет, это ж надо – мозг отказывался представлять. Она вяло подумала, что черт, это получается, "Клайв" мог десять лет просидеть в своём лесу – а когда-то, может, у него был дипломат и костюм. 

И чего только она его сейчас вспомнила?

Интересно, вернётся ли Меган? – Челл выдохнула и легла на столешницу виском – влажные волосы холодили лицо, но как же было хорошо опираться о стол. 

Конечно, ГЛэДОС могла быть права – не насчет детей, механические дети в замершем мире вряд ли просто взялись бы из ниоткуда – насчет каннибализма. Была в этом всем только одна загвоздка: в верхнем Мичигане раздобыть буквально любое мясо было легче, чем человеческое, а эта семейка определенно не выглядела так, как будто голодала. 

ГЛэДОС подняла что-то и покрутила у неё перед лицом: да, точно сползавшая со стула игрушка. Сколько же она дремала? На белом лице ГЛэДОС все труднее было различать детали – на кухне темнело. Что если Меган действительно заперла их зд...

– Может, подавляющее поле не на всей планете одинаково мощное.

Может, инопланетные ребята тоже иногда выполняют свою работу отвратительно?

Господи, надо проснуться, давай же. Челл хлопнула себя по щекам раскрытой ладонью. Нельзя раскисать. 

– Я тоже так могу, – Челл подняла глаза и ГЛэДОС легонько пожала плечами, у нее невозможно широкая рубашка еле-еле держалась на двух пуговицах. 

Ага. Не сомневаюсь. 

– Если тебе будет интересно. 

Да-да-да, очень интересно. 

Челл вскарабкалась на ноги. 

– То ещё местечко, да?

Определённо, – она задрала подбородок и ещё раз покрутила головой. – Здесь живут живые люди, не в хижине. В доме. С детьми. Вау. 

– Когда они пойдут с нами к Цитадели, им придётся бросить все это. 

Никуда они не пойдут. 

Во-первых, никто не согласится, во-вторых, она не будет просить. Даже если вчетвером у них было больше шансов на успех – четверо против двух – не такие уж большие были они, эти шансы. 

Но она, наверное, сама могла бы попробовать им навязаться. Быть с людьми. Работать. Видеть, как растёт то, что ты посадила. Ужинать вместе по вечерам, смотреть, как дети растут. И знать, что Альянс здесь и никуда не собирается уходить. И что они в постоянной опасности быть обнаруженными – и дети в постоянной опасности, и человечество почти растворились...

– Вы проснулись, – Челл еле-еле выплыла из собственных мыслей. Меган вытирала руки тряпкой, и Челл кивнула в ответ. ГЛэДОС вскочила на ноги, она казалась радостной и непривычно цветной в чужой одежде: штаны до щиколоток, мягкая клетчатая рубашка слишком широкая, свои только ботинки.  
– Мы собирались пригласить вас к ужину. 

Итак, эта комната всё-таки не была кухней. 

***  
Они ели за столом. Челл флегматично смотрела на деревянные ложки и серые тарелки – из какого-то мягкого металла, алюминиевые? Какая теперь разница? Если в еде будет секретный ингредиент, крысиный яд, например, у них не будет шанса. Если их убьют на подступах к Башне, потому что они решили помочь – это будет невероятно глупо.   
ГЛэДОС громко хлопнула в ладони и Челл дернулась. 

– Ужин? Восхитительно! – а как же "фу, опять человеческая еда"? – Я надеюсь, вы не подаёте лягушек?

Мэган вежливо рассмеялась. Они не подавали лягушек. Они подали кашу, и было так вкусно, что Челл захотелось плакать. Она жевала и жевала и пыталась не пустить слезу. Было хорошо. Одежду им выдали легкую – но в доме было тепло, еда была вкусной. И постоянно чувство тревоги, если не улеглось, но задремало. 

– Я крайне терпеливое существо, – громко сказала ГЛэДОС и головы одна за другой повернулись к ней, – но давайте поговорим про слона в комнате?

Зря. 

ГЛэДОС невинно улыбнулась и завела волосы за ухо. Даже ногти теперь у неё были чистые. Челл против воли зацепилась за них взглядом. Вот этими чистыми руками ты роешь нам могилы, да? 

– Не думаю, что я могу умереть от любопытства, но если бы могла, я бы упала как подкошенная, прямо здесь. Представьте себе. 

Челл смотрела на неё. Меган с мужем – как же его? – смотрели тоже. 

– У меня бы все, что возможно перегорело в голове, и все-таки, – она наклонилась вперёд, животом опираясь о стол, и заговорщически прошептала:

– Как у вас так вышло? Вы убрали из рациона глютен? Я спрашиваю из лучших побуждений. Я, можно сказать, изучаю людей... – "Этих отвратительных мясных мешков", – осталось висеть в воздухе, не сказанное. Меган и её муж молчали, серьёзные и замершие.

– Не людей самих по себе, я не антрополог, – она фыркнула, – я скорее изучала их реакции...

– Вы были бихевиористкой?

– Это не профессия, это направ...

Челл взяла её за руку – хотела взять, на деле поймала чужие пальцы, почти не глядя, и сжала, насколько хватило сил. 

Просто прекрати. Нужно вести себя не подозрительно, вот это, чем бы оно ни было, и рядом не стояло с не подозрительностью. 

ГЛэДОС посмотрела на свои пальцы под ее ладонью заинтересованно:

– Что-то случилось? – и снова спросила у Меган: – Вы пытались их прививать? Сколько им? Пять и десять и двенадцать? Они близняшки? 

Она тоже увидела третьего ребёнка безотчетно подумала Челл, сжимая её пальцы до хруста.– просто хватит, перестань. 

ГЛэДОС наконец-то полностью развернулась к ней:

– А ты, значит, начинаешь ко мне липнуть, только в критических ситуациях? Полезно знать.

У Челл зашумело в голове. 

Ты умереть хочешь?

Муж Меган хрюкнул, ГЛэДОС остановила на нем холодный взгляд:

– Хотя я не согласна считать сложившуюся ситуацию критической. Мне искренне интересно, как специалистке. 

– Мы не делали ничего необычного...

– То есть вы понимаете, насколько это не вписывается в рамки нормы? – ГЛэДОС казалась счастливой. 

– Мы немного в курсе, пока радио ещё работало... – она чуть наклонила голову, – мы успели наслушаться. Всякого.

– Радио? Вы не боялись включать радио? И как? Вас не засекли? Маленькую точку у подножия Цитадели?

Лицо Меган говорило: ну, мы все ещё здесь. Или оно говорило: замолчи и ешь еду, которой с тобой поделились.

Она пожала плечами:

– Мы тряслись от страха несколько недель, а потом буквально полезли на стену от безделья. Так что дальше мы продолжали трястись от страха, но уже рядом с хрипящей, говорящей коробкой. 

– Ожидаемо. 

Меган кивнула, и Челл хотелось сказать: нет, вы не понимаете, она не сочувствует вашей скуке и тому, каким ужасно бессмысленным, наверное, вам казалось то время, она отмечает, какие вы – мы – человеки, слабые. 

– И мы слушали, пока сигнал не пропал. 

– А как же батарейки?

– Заряжали на солнце. Однажды зимой я включила приёмник – и ничего, шорох. Мы думали, может... 

– Вы подслушивали сигналы из Цитадели?

– Нет, мы ловили передачи из Сити 45. Пропаганда в основном, – Меган расправила на коленях уголки рубашки, – но все лучше, чем ничего.

Почему она вообще продолжает отвечать?

Челл убрала руку и отодвинулась. Отвратительно. 

– Значит никаких секретов Альянса?

Меган покачала головой:

– Нет, только ежедневные заверения: как хорошо жить в городе, захваченном пришельцами. Волна была для гражданских. Официальное вещание. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела на неё долго. Она сосредоточенно сидела – локти на столе, закатанные рукава рубашки 

ГЛэДОС откинулась на спинку стула и спросила:

– Почему вы друг друга не убили?

Тишина в комнате повисла звенящая. Потом муж Меган неловко рассмеялся. 

– Вы были абсолютно одни сколько – десять лет? Я хочу знать, что помешало вам придушить друг друга подушкой. Подсыпать что-нибудь в еду, разбить чью-нибудь голову о стену. – ГЛэДОС казалась живее с каждым выплюнутым предложением, – Ну же! Вы люди и вы не поубивали друг друга! Должен быть секрет! Я ученая, я хочу знать. Хотя бы вашу версию событий. 

– Мы не одни – это, во-первых. 

– О-о-о. – ГЛэДОС потянула и закрутила в пальцах деревянную ложку. Лицо у неё было удивленное, но довольное, смотреть на это было почти неприятно. – Так здесь есть ещё люди.

– Что вам нужно?

Она хочет, чтобы нас убили, обеих, разве не ясно? Челл положила голову на руки и потерлась носом о сгиб локтя. Им конец, потому что кто-то не может заткнуться вовремя. 

– Удовлетворить любопытство, – тон у ГЛэДОС вдруг стал смертельно серьёзным, и Челл приподняла глаза. ГЛэДОС смотрела на Меган, не мигая: – это важная, полезная информация. 

Если она сейчас рассмеется...

– Вдвоем легче выжить, чем в одиночку, – Челл дернула головой к Меган. – Если повезёт с человеком. И если приложить усилия. 

Меган смотрела прямо. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела прищурившись:

– Сосуществование ради выгоды. 

– Можно и так сказать. 

ГЛэДОС цокнула языком и развала руками:

– Слишком обтекаемо.

Меган фыркнула и встала – ножки проехались по полу с визгом.

– Уж как есть.

Посуда звякнула. Она слегка оперлась костяшками о стол и наклонилась вперёд и Челл еле поборола желание наклониться к ней тоже, 

– Вы закончили? Нам всем завтра рано вставать. 

Челл поднялась на ноги и притянула к себе тарелку. Меган смерила её взглядом.  
Я хочу помочь с посудой, хоть бы это было ясно. Я не собираюсь воровать ваши тарелки. 

По крайней мере, можно хотя бы попытаться помочь.

***  
Скрипнула кровать (эти люди были сумасшедшими, они выделили им кровати) – и Челл с тяжёлым вздохом повернула голову – ГЛэДОС села рядом, голые колени в стороны, мягкая рубашка собралась складками, волосы лежали как попало – длинная костлявая женщина.

Окна были высоко. 

– Я подумываю все-таки забрать одного. Двоих им будет вполне достаточно, – громким шепотом сказала ГЛэДОС. 

Челл потянулась: не думаю, что они захотят отдать своих детей чужим мрачным теткам.

– Потом, опять же, можно убить всех и оставить себе одного ребёнка, осталось только выбрать которого.

Челл подтянулась на локте и закатила глаза, и ГЛэДОС подчеркнуто серьезно добавила: 

– Это будет не так просто, но можно попытаться.

Челл опять улеглась головой на подушку: ты прекрасно знаешь, что сцена за ужином была отвратительная. Если тебе так хочется покончиться с собой – есть множество других, более простых способов. 

– У них здесь… спокойно. 

Челл открыла глаза и посмотрела на нее прямо. Глаза тяжело было держать открытыми. 

– Ты скажешь им о своих планах на Цитадель завтра? Ладно, «скажешь» – не слишком подходящее слово. Поставишь в известность – так лучше?

Я ни во что не буду их ставить.

– Они, конечно, бесполезны… 

Интересно, какова вероятность, что у них что-то выйдет? ГЛэДОС не пошла бы на самоубийственную миссию, значит, она хотя бы имеет представление, какие у них шансы. 

– … у них, конечно, есть дробовик. – ГЛэДОС скривилась. Челлл сделала недовольное лицо и перекатилась на бок, освобождая место. ГЛэДОС смерила взглядом кровать. Потом смерила взглядом ее – может быть, слишком долгим взглядом. 

– Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, – она подтянулась на руках и подтянула за собой ноги. 

ГЛэДОС пропустила руки у неё подмышками, притянулась поближе, и Челл в спину впились пуговицы. Кровать для двоих была слишком узкой, пришлось в друг друга вжаться и переплестись. От ноющего желания притираться и дальше Челл удерживало одно: ей действительно хотелось спать, и впервые за долгое время она, кажется, могла бы уснуть на новом месте. ГЛэДОС сложила ладони у неё на груди, потерлась носом о волосы у Челл на загривке. Чужое дыхание влажно грело Челл шею. 

– Если человечество и придумало что-то хорошее, то это дома, оснащенные удобствами, 

Она двинула ладонями, не разжимая пальцев, сминая под пальцами чужую грудь. Челл тяжело выдохнула через рот – она еле-еле болталась в сознании. 

– И душ. И еда, – ГЛэДОС замолчала. – Отвратительное человечество: удовлетвори базовые потребности – и вот, вы довольны.

Она глубоко вдохнула носом.

– Это бессмысленно приложение лучших умов, но я бы придумала походный дом.

Походный дом уже есть, называется палатка. Завтра рано вставать.

– Или гель, отталкивающий загрязнения. Нужны вклады, нужны акционерские советы, нужно собрать из мусора что-то полезное. И конечно, – прошептала ГЛэДОС ей в волосы, – можно убить их, когда мы будем возвращаться обратно.

Челл раздраженно цокнула языком. 

– Это отличная идея!

Это отвратительная идея, и я не в настроении для шуток. Я еле-еле держусь, чтобы не… – Челл потянулась, выворачиваясь, и погладила ГЛэДОС по бедру: – Надо спать. 

– Сейчас точно не критическая ситуация, – сказали ей в шею после долгого молчания. 

Еще какая.


	4. Chapter 4

Башня приближалась медленно. Два дня назад она стала отчетливо видна на горизонте, тёмный кривой клык на фоне серо-оранжевого неба. Она росла, на глазах двигалась, распрямляла сочленения, тянулась вверх, огромная раковая клетка.  
Вот только теперь-то что делать?

У них не было супероружия или супер взрывчатки. Они не знали, как эта штука работает. Она шла туда, чтобы заглушить собственную совесть. ГЛэДОС шла туда, потому что… Почему она что-то делает? Чтобы сохранить статус-кво и свои лаборатории?

Что что-то не так, впрочем, стало ясно довольно быстро. Люди-муравьи, за неимением более подходящего слова, метушились. Это было неплохо? От них в глазах рябило.  
Тяжесть в животе, кажется, давила Челл к земле. Черт. Это всего лишь волнение. Она что-то придумает – черт, они что-то придумают. 

Башня двигалась. Застил на свету поблескивал, как хитиновый. 

Её фрустрировало, что они просто вошли внутрь? Что им почти не пришлось пробиваться? Что ГЛэДОС вырубила охранников своей дурацкой телепатической штукой? Она сама застрелила двоих, и они нырнули между приоткрытых металлических створок, как две мыши, пробравшиеся в огромный дом. 

Башня… умиротворяла. 

Да, слово было подходящее, и это ей ни капельки не нравилось. 

– Нам нужно пробраться к ядру в первую очередь, перегружаем ядро, Цитадель попробует сбросить чрезмерную нагрузку на дополнительные… Ты слушаешь? План такой: перегрузить ядро, а потом перекрыть…

ГЛэДОС говорила и казалась страшно громкой в этой неестественной, гулкой тишине. 

Она выбрасывала на пальцах: перегрузить, перебросить, перекрыть, наслаждаться фейерверком. У нее, значит, все-таки был план. Может, даже супер взрывчатка всё-таки где-то в карманах завалялась – на случай плана «бэ». Челл стоило лучше проверять ее карманы. 

В Башне не пахло ничем. 

Стены уходили вверх, потолка в темноте видно не было, синие блики тянулись по ребрам – Челл положила на ближайшую поверхность ладонь. Какая-то часть мозга говорила ей: не смей, как будто башня могла по одному прикосновению понять, что они здесь, кто они и чего хотят. Может, и могла. Стена была холодная, гладкая. Шлифованная. 

Металл? Камень? Черт знает. 

По ним выстрелили из-за второго же поворота. Пришлось импровизировать. 

***  
Ядро моргало, и ГЛэДОС неожиданно перешла на шепот:

– Только глянь!..

Оно пульсировало, и Челл не хотелось смотреть на него незащищенными глазами. У нее за плечом попискивали строчки, сбегающие по экранам, а ГЛэДОС смотрела на чертову влажно мигающую штуку с восторгом.

С такой неподдельной радостью. Зайти к инопланетянам в технологическую святую святых для нее, наверное, было как в парк аттракционов – всё такое яркое, всё хочется попробовать. 

Челл опять перевела взгляд наверх. Уточняющих вопросов можно было не задавать. Штука была похожа на порталы, штука пульсировала и подсвечивалась: оранжевым, синим, оранжевым, синим. Не нужно быть слишком умной, чтобы сложить два и два. Между этой штукой и портальным устройством существует связь, так? 

Инопланетяне подсмотрели у Апертуры портальную технологию? Апертура украла технологию у инопланетян задолго до того, как инопланетяне решили, что Земля им подходит, и они хотят ее себе?

Второе было чудовищно похоже на этих самонадеянных апертурских болванов. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела на ядро, почти не мигая. И Челл вдруг окатило ледяной водой.

А.

Конечно. Соседство ей не нравится. 

Челл прикрыла глаза и стояла, пытаясь перетерпеть то ли раздражение, то ли горечь. То ли жуткий стыд от того, что она не догадалась сразу. 

Ради этого, значит, все затевалось? Ради кражи технологий? Чтобы скачать, ретироваться и изучать потом в спокойствии? 

Можно было догадаться. 

Стены протяжно застонали – они обе одновременно уставились в потолок, – сверху посыпалась пыль.

– Это нехорошо, – пробормотала ГЛэДОС. 

Да ладно. 

– Я собираюсь подключиться к их системе напрямую, и если что-то вдруг пойдет… – она моргнула. – Ух-ты. Ладно. 

Потом она переступила ногами и широко, мечтательно улыбнулась:

– Жаль, ты этого не видишь. А! а, – она протянула: – А-а-а. Нам нужно. Подожди, подожди. Я знала!..

Она моргнула и схватилась рукой за панель управления. От света экранов лицо у нее было синее. Застучала пальцами по клавиатуре. Воздух взводило пружиной, Челл откинула налипшие на лоб волосы. Дышать было тяжело, воздух был спертый.

– Надо же. Восхитительно, – ГЛэДОС рассмеялась, – и всё-таки они так и не смогли достаточно продвинуться, чтобы… Ха! Я знала!

Она будет воровать вражеские планы, а нас тем временем завалит – Челл опять посмотрела вверх. С этой дрянью нужно было что-то делать. Им обеим совершенно не обязательно здесь умирать, но этой Башни не должно быть. 

Она присела, чтобы спрыгнуть с выступа рядом с панелью управления. Подбираться ближе к этой штуке, очевидно, было опасно, но вряд ли ее чем-то можно было зацепить издалека. Нужно было хотя бы попытаться выстрелить в ядро из винтовки, но – что-то было неправильно. Она вдохнула, ссыпав с головы пыль. 

Она так зациклена, потому что ее здесь отпинали, и Башня теперь была символом поражения и стыда, не стираемых с горизонта? 

Потому что уничтожить Башню было правильным поступком? 

Потому что их помощь была нужна? Ради бога, кому? Клайву? Ещё десятку людей, которые бродили по абсолютно пустым штатам? Если оставшиеся вообще выжили, отбились от хэдкрабов, отбились от мешков... Кто знает, выжил ли кто-то из тех людей, которых забрали. Может, все они давно пошли на топливо для биореактора. 

Кроме той маленькой семьи. Из двух детей и двух взрослых. Ну "Клайва" ещё. 

Что такого важного в том, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, на которую буквально всем на свете наплевать?

Может, это была месть существам, которые пришли и завоевали человечество?

– Мы не одни. 

Что?

– Я получила сигнал критической ошибки из другой Цитадели. У них до такой степени примитивная система шифровки сообщений, удивительно как они вообще… – ГЛэДОС замолчала. – Кто-то расшатывает узел, и это вредит всей сети.

Челл дернула головой назад, за беловатыми экранами ГЛэДОС снова улыбнулась:

– Как же удачно мы зашли. 

Расшатывает узел? 

– Мне нужно четыре минуты. – ГЛэДОС снова выбрасывала на пальцах: – Четыре с половиной минуты, твоя кооперация – лучше молчи – твое нераздельное внимание и скрепки, мне бы совсем не помешали скрепки. У тебя нет?..

Башню тряхнуло. 

– Ладно, хорошо. Нужно успеть, пока перегрузка не станет критической – мы же не хотим, взлететь на воздух вместе с Цитаделью. 

А мы этого не хотим? Странно, кажется, все это время, это было негласной частью плана. По крайней мере, её плана. Когда синие стены давят, когда у белоснежных стен висит и пульсирует гигантская сфера, как они вообще должны выбраться отсюда живыми? Как они забрались сюда и выжили?

Сквозь звон в ушах пробилось нарастающее бормотание: да, точно, ГЛэДОС все еще что-то говорит. 

– …адно еще я: транслировать собранные данные в Апертуру, дело двух минут – минуты и двадцати четырех секунд, если быть точной – а вот запасной тебя у нас нет. 

Челл представила ряд криокапсул с замороженными одинаковыми ГЛэДОС: у всех светлые короткие волосы, у всех мирно закрыты глаза. Все спят. Запасные ГЛэДОС. Не думай о женщинах на крюках. Какая ебаная жуть. 

– …расточительство…

Да, точно. Расточительство. 

– …мое тело вполне себе расходное, хотя и жаль, конечно, его лишаться, каким бы человеческим и мерзким оно не было. В Америке сейчас так непросто обзавестись телом!

Да уж, – усмехнулась ГЛэДОС. – Попробуй найди новое тело в Америке. 

Стоп, что?

– Две минуты.

Нет, еще раз. 

Челл прошагала разделяющие их расстояние, и сдернула ее руку с клавиатуры. ГЛэДОС посмотрела сначала на руку, потом на нее. 

– Ты не вовремя. 

Бам.

– Еще чуть-чуть и мы сможем выйти отсюда победительницами. 

Что ты имела в виду под «не так просто найти новое тело в Америке»?

– Я не умею дешифровывать тяжелые взгляды. 

Бам.

Выражение у ГЛэДОС на лице смягчилось:

– Видишь, я так и знала, что ты среагируешь неадекватно. Не говорить тебе было самым разумным выбором. Слушай, я должна здесь закончить. У нас будет море времени – мы вернемся в лаборатории, отсканируем твой мозг… В лабораториях есть только неполная, примитивная реконструкция, а этого определенно недостаточно ни для вдумчивого изучения, ни для качественных симуляций... 

Она подняла ладонь и погладила Челл по щеке:

– Не порть все, дай мне закончить. Все будет хорошо, – Челл дернулась назад. – Ты самое фрустрирующее, самое равное мне, самое уважаемое мною существо. Не порть все сейчас. Мне нужно...

Скрежет прорезал Башню. Башня рычала, как будто её сминали огромными пальцами, а она была из фольги. 

Нас засыплет. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела на неё, раздражённо нахмурившись:

– Теперь, значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я говорила? Вечное недовольство моей болтовней, значит, прошло? Я знала, что ты не будешь в восторге от того, что я позаимствовала тело выжившей и ассимилировала его. И знаешь что? Я была права. Посмотри на себя! Самый прекрасный мешок с мясом и костями, который я когда-либо встречала! 

Челл затошнило. 

– Мне нужно две минуты. Со скрепками было бы легче, но я смогу это взломать. Смогу. Оно не настолько… – ГЛэДОС крепко сжала веки и проговорила быстро, скороговорочно: – Если я отсканирую твой мозг, что скажешь? Не здесь, в лабораториях. Я буду рада, если ты согласишься. Замечательно будет! Нам стоит вернуться. 

ГЛэДОС улыбнулась. Пальцы на клавиатуре у нее замерли. 

– Тебе стоит посмотреть, как я реформировала лаборатории. Ты будешь в восторге – ладно, хорошо, тебе, вероятнее всего, будет наплевать. Но лаборатории сейчас – почти произведение искусства. 

ГЛэДОС дернула головой. Она убеждённо сказала:

– Вернёмся, это тело все равно долго не прослужит – года четыре максимум, и то вылезут все эти опухоли от облучения чиповым устройством, – она махнула рукой – Переписываться в другое тело – страшная морока, новое тело раздобыть так непросто! Я бы могла взять твое, но это контрпродуктивно.

Он подняла голову и встретилась с Челл глазами. 

– Я же не хочу с тобой слиться, я хочу тебя изучать. 

Бам. 

В виски ударило одновременно с дрожью башни. ГЛэДОС поморщилась и потянулась рукой к голове:

– Что-то не так.

Башню тряхнуло. 

ГЛэДОС сделала дрожащий, прерывистый вдох. 

– Оно влезли мне в голову. И сколько оно уже роется своими мерзкими инопланетными пальцами у меня...

В полнейшей тишине блеснула вспышка, и все замерло.

***  
Просыпаться было тяжело. Челл с трудом оторвала голову от холодной земли. ГЛэДОС лежала на полу, щекой в осколках, еще без сознания, и Челл отползла в сторону, с трудом передвигая ноги. 

Голые ладони царапнуло, и она посмотрела вниз: под руками на смятой траве лежала темная мелкая крошка. Челл тупо смотрела на нее несколько секунд. Осколки Башни на траве. Трава – не кратер. Откуда здесь осколки Башни?

Откуда они сами здесь? 

Горло холодило – она с трудом перевернулась на бок и кое-как села. Небо было зеленое. За спиной было слышно сверчков. Деревья шуршали. Челл поборола желание лечь обратно, на землю.

Только не говорите, что это все был сон. 

Хорошо было бы спросить себя, да хоть кого-нибудь: где они, и почему они все ещё живы? – но Челл тупо смотрела в небо. Надо было убираться отсюда. Тело ГЛэДОС за ее правым плечом застонало и пошевелилось. 

– Все ещё здесь, – ГЛэДОС прохрипела, а потом закашлялась: – восхитительно. И, кажется, наши молекулы даже не перемешало. 

Она махнула рукой, не отрывая спины от земли:

– Это маленькие радости, когда в твоей команде есть профессионал, – закряхтела и села на месте, хмуро потирая шею: – И все-таки, я бы посоветовала на всякий случай, проверить хотя бы сохранность мизинцев, раз уж головы у нас точно на месте. 

Пауза. 

– Ладно, ты можешь уже прекратить дуться. 

ГЛэДОС вскарабкалась на ноги. 

– Я думаю, что нам стоит убираться, на твоём месте, я бы уже начала двигаться. Двигаем отсюда. Подальше. 

Она сделала паузу и через пару секунд сказала тише:

– Если ты забудешь все, что я говорила тебе в Цитаднли, так будет лучше для всех.

Пауза.

– Это все равно не я говорила. Незащищённое подключение, – она нервно рассмеялась, – представь, от него все-таки бывает вред. Они сбили мне настройки, считай, я была пьяной. Пьяные люди не говорят правду, так ведь?

Нужно было встать. Челл встала. 

– Так мы все-таки идём, – ГЛэДОС оживилась.

Челл выставила перед собой руку. 

Нет, ты – нет. Я иду в эту сторону. Найди себе какую-нибудь другую. 

– Ты собираешься запретить мне за тобой идти? – ГЛэДОС неуверенно рассмеялась: – Как? 

Челл смотрела на неё прямо. 

У ГЛэДОС в лице что-то щелкнуло. 

– Не смей начинать! Я тебе о чем-то не сказала, но это не повод сейчас давать мне от ворот поворот! Мы победили! Ты получила, что хотела – эта Цитадель рванула и как минимум взорвалась ещё одна, где-то в бывшей Восточной Европе, точнее я сказать сейчас не смогу. Ты представляешь, как это расшатало систему Альянса? У твоего дорогого человечества теперь даже есть что-то вроде шанса. И это мы сделали. Можешь быть чуть-чуть довольнее и чуть-чуть благодарнее?

Она вполголоса пробормотала:

– И если сейчас начнётся война, она точно не будет семиминутная...

Она пожала плечами, скорее, правда, просто ими дернула.

– Ладно, я немного преувеличила свои достижения. Кто так никогда не делал? Оказалось, что новые человеческие тела строить все ещё сложнее, чем собирать турели, кто знал?

Она скривила губы:

– Ты что, никогда не врала в резюме?

Нужно было идти – Челл стояла на месте. Смешная ерунда: если бы можно было отключить голову – ненадолго, на чуть-чуть. Пусть все кричащее, рвущееся у неё в висках за это время затихнет. Перестанет жечь затылок, перестанут дергаться руки от желания разломать что-то сложное, что-то живое – и тогда можно будет включиться обратно. 

ГЛэДОС смотрела неё искоса. Хотелось... Нет, держись, стой. У Челл подрагивали пальцы. 

Пусть она замолчит, будет легче. 

– Как будто ты сама никогда не убивала людей. За последнюю неделю – убила шестерых. 

Но я не делала из их трупов транспорт! Серьёзно, я не ношу на себе их скальпы! Я не отрезаю им пальцы! Я не делаю из их ушей ожерелья! Я убила двенадцать человек в целях самозащиты! 

– Все ещё не специализируюсь на дешифровке мрачных взглядов. 

Нахуй тебя. Знаешь что? – Челл взмахнула рукой – нахуй тебя. Тебе ждёт долгая дорога до Апертуры – и мне похуй.

– Как будто я до этого никогда не убивала людей, для тебя это такая новость.

Ты мне соврала!

ГЛэДОС подняла на неё глаза: 

– Ты не получила удовольствие ни от единственного аспекта нашей кооперации?

Челл дернула головой. Ты блядь, хочешь, чтобы я взорвалась, да?

ГЛэДОС дернулась на ноги:

– Может, как-нибудь вернем на передний план то, что я за тобой пошла, потому что соскучилась? – она оскалилась: – Вот, пожалуйста, я это сказала! Можем мы с этим что-то сделать? Или ты теперь всю жизнь будешь припоминать мне эту Джейн Доу? 

Конечно, – Челл криво улыбнулась, – ты даже не потрудилась узнать, как её зовут.

– Значит, будешь, да?

Было так смешно, что Челл боялась не сдержаться. 

ГЛэДОС сощурилась:

– Однажды я смогу поставить тебе что-то вроде вокодера. Или в первую очередь стоило бы провести операцию на мозге. Хотя бы вывести тебя из себя до такой степени, чтобы ты просто не могла молчать. 

Я разобью тебе голову камнем, если ты не заткнешься! 

– Она живая, знаешь ли. 

Что?

– То есть, естественно это тело живое, пфф, конечно, иначе я бы сейчас с тобой не говорила, – ГЛэДОС смотрела очень внимательно, – но я ничего ей не вырезала, если тебе интересно. Она все ещё где-то там. Может быть, даже слушает прямо сейчас. 

Она пожала плечами:

– Вряд ли она может сделать что-то, кроме как слушать. 

Какая же ты... Зачем ты только... Она была здесь все это время? Постоянно?!

ГЛэДОС сказала медленно и четко:

– Я хочу сделать из тебя искусственный интеллект. 

Она сжала пальцы в кулак и разжала опять.

– Лабораторий достаточно, мы поместимся. Можно даже оставить это тело, оно... Мне оно нравится. Ты уже знаешь про корпоративную инициативу, можно было бы спроектировать ещё роботов и тестировать вместе. Не как раньше – хотя раньше тоже было неплохо, но...

Она нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди:

– Можешь перестать смеяться. 

Неа, – Челл терла запястьем потекшие глаза, все ещё спазматически подергиваясь, грудь не хотела успокаиваться, – неа, не могу. 

Она шагнула вперёд, 

– Если ты думаешь, что грубой силой...

Челл оттолкнула её руку и запустила ладонь ей в волосы.

– А, – пальцы Челл нащупали шрам. – Да, устройство здесь. Делать операции на мозге, в условиях... Ай!

Челл вцепилась ей в кожу ногтями, и ГЛэДОС ударила её по руке. 

– Что я только что сказала? Ты хочешь её убить?!

Она посмотрела Челл в глаза и сказала вдруг с неожиданной уверенностью:

– Ты хочешь меня убить. 

Правда? Челл совсем не хотелось прислушиваться к себе. ГЛэДОС поскучнела. Осунулась. 

– Ясно. 

Молчание было почти невыносимым. 

– Мы никуда далеко отсюда сегодня не уйдем. Нужно разжечь костер. 

Челл было все равно. 

– Мы взорвали Цитадель, – сказала ГЛэДОС тихо. – Ура. 

Челл хотела спать. 

И, может, проснуться потом где-то не здесь, не так, где-то, где мирно. Может быть, с кем-нибудь под боком – вон, ГЛэДОС рядом, можешь спать в обнимку с ней. От этой мысли Челл затошнило. 

Потому что она, другая, все ещё здесь. Она слушает. Может быть, она ждёт вердикта. Может быть, её уже давным-давно не существует.

– У нашей Джейн могут быть необратимые неврологические проблемы. 

Она пошевелила веткой угли и прикрыта глаза от искр. От запаха костра было тяжело дышать. 

– Джейн, может быть, никогда больше не сможет говорить. – ГЛэДОС хмыкнула: – Плохой пример.

Ради бога, хватит звать её Джейн. 

Челл подобрала рюкзак и медленно легла, опираясь о землю плечом. 

– А, и ещё она умрет, и довольно быстро. Знаешь что такое лучевая болезнь? Вот здесь не самая безопасная технология, – ГЛэДОС ткнула пальцем себе в висок. Хватит так делать. 

ГЛэДОС выдохнула, а потом покачала головой: 

– Невероятно. Ты меняешь меня на живой труп, которого ты даже не знаешь. 

Челл перевернулась на другой бок. Костёр потрескивал. Она мучительно пыталась уснуть. Казалось бы – после всей этой хуйни она вырубится вот так просто, по щелчку. Челл лежала щекой на жёстком рюкзаке и смотрела на тёмные травинки. 

Она опять будет одна. Это неплохо, конечно, ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы быть одной. Она вернётся в город – или нет, опять пойдёт к Башне, попытается разобраться...

Если ГЛэДОС что-то сделала с Башней, что их перенесло сюда, можно ли от неё добиться, как она это сделала и можно ли так перенеслись куда-то, где люди делают что-то, чтобы Землю отбить? Или Башня для этого должна быть исключительно в порядке?

У неё нет порталов, Башни, и теперь она опять будет совершенно одна. 

Челл прикрыла глаза. 

В дурном крутящемся полусне ей показалось, что рядом зашуршало, и примялась земля, но ее руки были тяжелыми, ноги были тяжелыми, а голова – тяжелее всего. Ей показалось, что ее гладят по волосам, убирают с лица налипшие пряди. Потом чем-то влажным тронули ее висок, и Челл растворилась. 

***  
Челл тянулась, выползая из мерзкого, сковывающего недосна. Было холодно. В остывшем костре лежали побелевшие ветки. ГЛэДОС спала напротив, обнимая рюкзак. Всё вместе было похоже на дурное дежавю – и Челл почти ждала судорог. 

Она сидела вперившись в одну точку, пока ГЛэДОС не открыла глаза. И не сказала:

– Доброе утро, – пауза. – Итак, мы все еще здесь. 

Жизненно необходимо было сейчас понять, кто именно проснулся, потому что – это было глупее всего, но...

– Чудовище, – существо напротив подтянуло к себе колени и добавило мягко – судя по тому, как ты выглядишь, тебе не помещалось бы еще пару часиков поспать. 

Челл смотрела. 

Она чувствовала... Опустошение, наверное? Когда твои внутренности скручивает вместе, и ты не знаешь, чего хочешь больше, поесть или сблевать, это опустошение?

– Нам стоит двигаться. Все-таки жаль, ближе к лабораториям перенестись не получилось, но – она пожала плечами, – для телепортации в настолько стрессовых условиях, я назову это удачным прецедентом. 

– И я все ещё называю это победой разума над материей. 

– И тебе стоит встать. 

ГЛэДОС выдохнула. 

– Слушай, ты могла подумать, что я запущу программу самоуничтожения и избавлю вас с Джейн от своего общества. – ГЛэДОС замолчала. – Это был бы очень благородный поступок, но нет. Не сегодня. Мне вполне себя нравится это средство передвижения. 

Челл хотела скрутиться на земле и не двигаться больше никогда – но встала на ноги и наклонилась за рюкзаком. 

Что она чувствовала? Отвращение? Гадливость? Потому что, ей казалось, она не чувствует ничего. 

Может, беспомощность.

– Тебя никогда не интересовало, зачем в лабораториях никуда не ведущие доки без выхода к морю? – вдруг спросила ГЛэДОС. 

Надо было встряхнуть себя вот это, мерзкое. Когда ты костенеешь, это тебя убивает, попробуй, выживи в поле, когда ты костенеешь. Умереть от разочарования, ещё чего не хватало – Челл хотелось ответить себе пощечину. 

– Хочешь знать, что такое "Борей"? – ГЛэДОС положила ладони себе на колени – Хочешь немного смысла?

Господи. Нахуй её и все мерзкое, крутящее живот, что с ней связано – Челл качнулась в сторону, и ее не прошло очередью только потому, что она качнулась на носках. 

Просвистел ещё один выстрел.

Ветки снесло, и у Челл над макушкой высоко взвизгнуло, она упала на землю – ударило колени и грудь, она прикрыта голову, потом почти инстинктивно хватанула ГЛэДОС, утягивая за собой.

Челл вжала её лицом в землю, и позволила себе самую малость почувствовать удовлетворение. 

Рука дернулась к поясу, расковыряла шлейку. 

Чёрт. 

Новости были неутешительные – в магазине осталось всего два патрона. И с двумя патронами она собиралась отбиться от... сколько их там?

Стоило поддаться и совершенно забыть – точно, им негде было подобрать патронов. 

Челл откатилась в сторону и прицелилась, снизу, больно вжала подбородок в землю. По рукам тянуло – чёрт, как же пиздецки неудобно из такой позы было стрелять. 

Отдачей её дало по локтям, но она попала в одного, в бедро, он зашипел и упал, сжал пальцы над коленом – их наверняка учили, как нужно оказывать в поле первую помощь. Кровь ритмично выплескивалась из дырки в штанине, делая ткань влажной, блестящей. Абсолютно обычная красная кровь.

Ещё двое упали сами – даже не успели добежать – им стоило кидать гранаты. Гранаты, вероятнее всего, их бы спасли. 

– Они не будут долго лежать, – сказала ГЛэДОС, поднимаясь на ноги, и Челл вдруг осознала, как тяжело она дышит. 

Чёрт. Чёрт. Сердце не хотело замедляться. Господи, надо валить. Челл дышала открытым ртом и от холодного воздуха заныли зубы. У парня с простреленным бедром руки безвольно повисли – кажется, он был без сознания. То ли от потери крови, то ли от того, что ГЛэДОС вырубила и его. 

– Нам нужен портал. 

Ради Бога. 

Челл тяжело встала. Больше всего не хотелось подходить к чмошникам в масках. Она боялась, что сделает что-нибудь глупое, если подойдёт. Например, попробует кому-нибудь из них закрыть глаза. 

– И если ты хочешь немного смысла, нам нужен портал до Борея. 

Я не поведусь на это второй раз. 

– Можешь, ты думаешь, что на Борее нет солдат альянса, но ты ошибаешься. Ты могла не заметить, тем не менее, я могу с ними справиться – и довольно эффективно, – ГЛэДОС постучала себя по виску. У неё тряслась ладонь. 

Вот и хорошо. Вот и ладно. 

– Так что, – ГЛэДОС кивнула, – я тебе нужна. 

У неё в голосе сквозило удовлетворение. Челл хотелось взять её за шкирку и кричать ей в лицо: не нужна мне ни ты, ни твой Борей! Что это вообще? – Ей все ещё трудно было дышать. 

ГЛэДОС деловито поправила куртку и улыбнулась, вытирая ладонь о бедро:  
– Мы можем спасти Землю, если хочешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Челл не ушла, несколько дней она делала вид, что ГЛэДОС не существует. Мозг радостно подавлял неприятное. 

Она украла человеческое тело и надела его на себя, как костюм. Она украла тело выжившей женщины и использует его как средство передвижения. Она влезла человеку в голову и заставляет его делать то, что ей хочется. Мозг стирал это и не позволял представить. 

Она целовала этого возможно мертвого человека; возможно живого и парализованного. Что если и правда, один мозг с ГЛэДОС сейчас делит женщина, живая и все осознающая, и сошедшая с ума по её вине? – кажется, Челл забывала время, когда её не тошнило. 

Мозг не хотел принимать и старательно пытался замести все неудобное под ковёр. Настолько старательно, что это пугало её саму. 

Челл не должна была вестись на разговоры о спасение Земли. Она должна была развернуться и уйти в лес, не оборачиваясь. Если они все ещё на земле – а это было похоже на землю – она бы вышла куда-нибудь. 

Куда-нибудь. Зачем-нибудь. Теперь Челл знала, как выжить без еды, без жилья, без человечества – и могла провернуть все это опять. Просто не очень знала зачем. 

– Нам нужно в Антарктиду, – сказала ГЛэДОС. 

– Я знаю его координаты, – сказала ГЛэДОС.

– Чёрт, он все-таки был реальным экспериментом! Чёрт! Остались только разрозненные и зашифрованные данные, инцидент с "Бореем" случился до меня, – сказала ГЛэДОС. – Но он был! Чёрт, черт.

Её воодушевление раздражало. 

Надо же, она придумала, зачем им нужно пересечь полмира. Теперь только нужно было придумать как. А нет, подождите, она знала как.   
– Я же сказала, нам нужен портал до Антарктиды. 

Конечно. Иди к черту. 

– Слушай, – ГЛэДОС наклонилась и заговорила заговорщически тоном, – осталось совсем немного. Портал? Мне нужно немного времени, но я смогу его построить, спасибо нашим друзьям из Цитадели. Они не знают, как работать с портальной технологией максимально продуктивно, но я знаю.   
Она вытянулась во весь рост:

– И это весело – это же весело? 

Так весело, что можно застрелиться. Чёрт, у неё даже патронов не осталось. Челл почувствовала, как из груди рвётся наружу.

ГЛэДОС на секунду выглядела почти растерянной:

– Что? Что смешного?

У меня нет патронов даже для того, чтобы застрелиться – и это пик комедии. 

***  
"Портал" дрожал в ореоле из обломков и проводов, гудел и шел рябью.   
– Ну, – ГЛэДОС не хватало лабораторного халата, надеть на тело, которое она украла. – Как тебе? 

Они потратили две недели только на то, чтобы собрать материал, из которого можно было хотя бы попытаться что-то сваять: разобранные глушилки, оружие, внутренности нечеловеческих голов за пластиковыми масками – все шло в ход.

Они сидели в подвале брошенного дома, абсолютно не похожего на дома в Мичигане, и смотрели, как над полом дрожит синяя обечайка портала. 

(Челл выходила наружу по ночам. Небо было ослепительно высоким, и она каждый раз делала тяжёлый вдох перед тем, как двинуться вперёд).

Как мне ненадёжная штука, которую ты собрала из мусора? Даже не знаю, что сказать. 

– Хотелось провести несколько краш-тестов, но у нас нет ни времени, ни мощностей. Так что – один прыжок. Если нас не размажет в пространстве и времени...  
Портал гудел. 

– Не очень надёжная штука, но учитывая наши возможности...

И моё тело резко стало не таким уж и ценным, когда речь дошла до воссоединения с утраченными технологиями. 

Может быть, это все была дурацкая ошибка? И даже если они выметут поганой метлой войска альянса с помощью этого Борея, кто знает, не захочет ли ГЛэДОС расширить свои лаборатории на всю землю? 

Она сидела на полу и смотрела, как ГЛэДОС щелкала переключателями. Провода ползти через весь подвал, к металлическим полкам, влажный, пробирающий холодом. На стенах цвело что-то сероватое. Им обеим не стоило проводить здесь столько времени, сколько они проводили. С другой стороны, какая теперь разница?

Чёрт знает, что это за Борей, и чем он может посодействовать. Ядерная боеголовка? Нет, – Челл усмехнулась – если бы у Апертуры была ядерная боеголовка, с Землёй было бы покончено задолго до вторжения Альянса. 

Чем бы Борей ни был, могло оказаться так, что прямо сейчас Челл неосознанно помогала ГЛэДОС построить исследовательские лаборатории размером с планету и – обеспечить ее многими, многими испытуемыми. Раз люди где-то все ещё живы.   
Их "сотрудничество" не сулило ничего хорошего, и одинокий уход в лес – тоже не сулил. Чёрт, как же все это было ебано. Ей нужно было найти третий выход. Ей нужно было бросить все и придумать, как выбраться и кого-нибудь спасти, но у неё не было ни мощностей, ни времени, ни...

Раньше ей это не мешало. 

Раньше она не проводила два года в полнейшем одиночестве на заброшенной Земле.   
– Портал стабилен, – сказала ГЛэДОС. 

Синяя обечайка потрескивала – да, стабилен, конечно. 

– Тебе стоит знать, что эта технология ненадёжна, в лабораториях безопасно, в дальней перспективе пересечь континент менее рискованно, чем пользоваться услугами портативного портального устройства класса С. 

Класс С – "собранное на коленке"? – Челл подняла голову. 

– Ну, это все, что я хотела сказать. Можно собираться. 

Стоп. А вот это все – оно здесь так и останется? Вряд здесь есть кто-то, кто его отключит, когда они... уйдут. Эта штука просто будет работать столько, сколько позволит генератор? 

ГЛэДОС вела себя так, как будто все уже решено и улажено. Челл опять посмотрела на портал – обечайка дрожала и пускала по краю голубых протуберанцев, поэтому казалась лохматой – возможно все и правда было решено и улажено. 

– В лабораториях безопасно, – повторила ГЛэДОС у неё за плечом. 

Ага. Давайте зароемся в землю и никогда не будем выходить на поверхность. Челл встала и взяла рюкзак. Нужно было кинуть в него самое важное из разбросанных по подвалу вещей. ГЛэДОС щелкнула тумблером, и портал сжался, блеснул, как искра на экране телевизора и схлопнулся – Челл дернулась и мотнула головой. От портала осталась только кривой металлический каркас. Произведение современного искусства. 

Трудно было поверить, что вот эта инсталляция из мусора хранит в себе такую силу. 

Ещё труднее было поверить, что он сможет включиться опять.

– Нет смысла тратить энергию зря.

Ага.

– Соберемся, и потом я включу его снова. 

Ага. 

Как скажешь. 

***  
– Стоит выспаться?

Челл пожала плечами. У нее внутри зудело нетерпение – бежать, драться, нырять в нестабильные порталы. 

Ладно, возможно, в ней зудело не настолько сильное нетерпение.   
– Итак, – ГЛэДОС хлопнула в ладони. В чужие ладони. 

Ты от этого в восторге, да? 

Куртка с полосатыми рукавами, в пятнах от машинного масла, сползала с кривого табурета. ГЛэДОС переступила через паяльник. Челл сидела по-турецки и смотрела, как она перебирает вещи. 

– Маски. Куртки. Генератор электромагнитного поля. По-моему, все?  
Как мы вернёмся обратно?

– Надо бы взять еды, но я не думаю, что у нас будет время есть.   
Мы не вернёмся, да? 

Дорога в Антарктиду в один конец. Восхитительно. Чёрт, вы только посмотрите на это. Они никогда не вернутся. 

Наступать в портал было, как наступать в холодную воду. 

***  
Она падала вечность. 

Она падала, и её вытягивало от макушки к ногам: уши, мизинцы, нос. А потом её швырнуло о ледяную, жгучую стену, и Челл провалилась в неё с головой. Гудение давило. 

Снег лез в рот, сминался под пальцами, уходил вниз. Она сжала пальцы, пытаясь перебороть панику – слишком глубоко – она упала в снег, снег слишком глубокий, она не выберется. Снег лез в глаза, в уши. 

Через пелену пробились приглушенное:

– Мы живы! 

Говори за себя, – Челл лежала в снегу, дышала в снег и была абсолютно не уверена, что она все ещё жива. 

– У тебя есть руки? Неплохо было бы проверить!  
Понятия не имею. 

Она пыталась не двигаться и не провалиться глубже. Снег дрожала и мягко двигался. Снег ссыпался с краев воронки ей на спину. 

Нет, не подходи! Меня засыплет!

Её легко пнули.

– Здесь можно встать на ноги.

Чёрт.

– Снег всего лишь до пояса. 

Какая все-таки отличная была идея сюда тащиться. Может, и снегоход нужно было заранее построить. 

– Странно. 

Странно? Челл поднялась на ноги, оттолкнула чужую руку в перчатке. Что странно?

– Не чувствую сигнала, – ГЛэДОС замолчала и сказала нерешительно: – вы всегда так живете? Отвратительно. 

Челл вытерла грубой перчаткой остатки снега с лица. Лицо не прекращало жечь. 

– Мне не нравится. Если сигнал не появится, я отсюда даже не смогу перезаписать себя в Лаборатории.

ГЛэДОС поморщилась и покрутила головой. 

– Чудовище, у тебя нет, случайно GPS-навигатора? Это такая штука, которая помогает ориентироваться на местности... когда... Да, точно. Жаль, в Альянсе никто не побеспокоится о покрытии. 

Ты не знаешь, куда нас выкинуло?

– Что-то шумит... – ГЛэДОС пожала плечами, за маской лица было почти не рассмотреть, но нос у неё был огненно-красный. – Думаю, нам нужно поискать, где сигнал будет сильнее.

Потрясающе. Челл откинулась на снег. Она в Антарктиде, посреди ебаного ничего.   
В небо смотреть было больно – так сияло солнце. 

***  
Они шли долго. 

Падать, наверное, было легче. Снега было – выше колен и двигаться в нем было, как в вате, если бы вата могла быть холодной. 

Не была ни ветра, ни осадков, был великолепнейший солнечный день. Челл быстро вспотела и быстро устала. Она, стиснув зубы, перла напролом – но стоило один раз обернуться назад, чтобы понять – она прошли мало, непозволительно мало.   
Было бы за что взглядом зацепиться, какая-нибудь лезущая в глаза дрянь на горизонте. Она почти скучала по Башне. 

Отплевываясь от лезущего в глаза меха на капюшоне. За горизонтом все равно не удалось сейчас следить: Маска мешала. Капюшон сползал на лицо. Может быть, все это время они шли кругами и...

У неё за спиной ГЛэДОС громко сказала:

– Ха!

Что? Удивляться не было сил, Челл бросила их все на одно простое занятие: нужно было заставить себя не думать – важнее всего было механично переставлять ноги и двигаться вперед. 

– Ха! Не так уж сильно и промахнулась.

Челл остановилась. ГЛэДОС указывала вперёд и Челл попыталась присмотреться.   
Что-то было, да, внизу, присыпанное снегом. Не слишком отчётливое.

– Ха!

Ты это уже говорила. 

Чёрт, – Челл всматривалась вперёд – они были так близко, но так далеко. Настоящее издевательство. За весь день они прошли сколько? А чтобы спуститься вниз – ей страшно было представлять, сколько им придётся идти. 

ГЛэДОС крутила головой. Жаль, что у неё из макушки не торчала антенна. Было бы забавно. Она бы была как радио. Или как инопланетянка. 

Нет, уж, хватит с нее инопланетян. 

– Если бы только ещё знать, что это. 

Ну. Не узнаем, пока не дойдем.

Огни не горели, и это могло означать многое, но в этот раз это могло означать, что им повезёт.  
Домишки маячили впереди. Если они дойдут, смешнее всего будет замерзнуть на подходе. Или ещё смешнее было бы замерзнуть, потому что у них не получится ничего из этого откопать. 

***  
Челл опустила руки. ГЛэДОС сплюнула в снег и полуобернулась:  
– Отличная стратегия, но нам все еще нужно копать. 

Ты умеешь лечить обморожения? По-моему, мне нужно отрезать пальцы. – Челл усмехнулась. – Это все просто смешно. У нас не хватит сил. Мы здесь замерзнем насмерть. Мы даже не сможем открыть ебучую дверь!

– Не знаю, как ты, но я не собираюсь оставаться снаружи. 

Конечно. Ты откопаешь вручную из снега эту сторожку, которую, судя по всему, не открывали энное количество лет. Почему на ней не наросла ледяная корка? О, или, может, она наросла, но мы просто до неё не дорыли?

– У тебя сейчас случится эпизод?

У меня сейчас... – Челл рыкнула, сдернула с рук перчатки и кинула их в снег. – Знаешь что? Давай без меня. Если тебе что-то здесь нужно – вперёд. Мне плевать. 

– У тебя эпизод. 

У меня эпизод?! У меня нет эпизода! У меня приступ бессмысленности – это да, но у меня нет эпизода! 

ГЛэДОС приподнялась с колен (штаны на ней были влажные и тёмные), и стащила с лица маску. Из-под толстой шапки у неё едва-едва торчали волосы. 

ГЛэДОС сказала медленно:

– Сейчас мы избавимся от этого снега. Зайдем внутрь. Найдём что-то, чем можно согреться. И тогда я согласна на эпизод, даже на два. 

Челл сжала зубы. 

Согласна она. Когда ты успела из нас двоих стать самой разумной?

В Челл ещё пузырилось бесконтрольное, от которого пальцы механически начинали сжиматься в кулаки – ГЛэДОС смотрела на неё, прищурившись, долго и спокойно. Хотелось швырнуть её спиной о стену сторожки, но сторожка была в снегу, все было в снегу...

ГЛэДОС кивнула:

– Хорошо, я думаю, хватит. 

Она нагнулась и положила что-то темное в снег. 

– Это почти невозможно провернуть, так что двигайся быстро... 

Что за?

Штука нырнула в снег, как будто была каменной. А потом снег вокруг темной ямки в потревоженном пласте начал плавиться. 

– При таких температурах мы сейчас получим ледяную глыбу, так что двигаться нужно быстро. 

ГЛэДОС дернула дверь и тянула, пока лёд не захрустел. 

– Бомба тоже сошла бы. Но я решила работать чисто. 

Снег шипел и твердел у Челл прямо под ногами. 

– Ну, ты собираешься помогать?

***  
Они ввалились в обледеневшую сторожку, и ГЛэДОС вбила плечом дверь на место. Чёрт, они рисковали остаться тут запечатанными в той самой ледяной корке, о которой Челл думала. 

– Он отключится сам, – как бы между прочим бросила ГЛэДОС. 

Ну отлично, если ты так говоришь, то конечно все в порядке. Тем не менее, хотелось бы все-таки знать, какие еще спасители положения ты с собой взяла.

В сторожке было темно, Челл достала фонарь и пару раз пощелкала кнопкой. Неохотно вспыхнувший, световой круг со стены выхватил кусочек карты и пожелтевший чертеж.

ГЛэДОС ходила кругами, её бормотание впереди отупляло. Расслабляло даже. Но сейчас Челл, наверное, расслаблял бы любой монотонный звук. Хотелось сесть, стащить мокрую, грязную куртку. Выспаться. 

От неожиданного глухого, звука Челл дернулась назад, ноги еле держали, но выставила фонарь перед собой, потому что лучше бить фонарем, чем не бить вообще.   
ГЛэДОС развернулась на каблуках и хлопнула в ладоши ещё раз – Челл смотрела на её руки долго – хлопки ладоней в перчатках звучали фундаментально неправильно. 

Она осела. 

ГЛэДОС сказала радостно:

– Генератор!

Челл поискала фонариком в темноте, пока не зацепила светом лаково блестящий бок. Оранжевая махина стояла, как будто специально их ждала. Или как будто отсюда эвакуировались в спешке и ее просто забыли убрать. Перетащить. Неважно. 

Как ГЛэДОС видит так хорошо в темноте? Он не заведется так, слушай, прекрати бегать.  
Садиться на обледеневший стул не хотелось, но держаться на ногах хотелось ещё меньше. Челл зацепилась пальцами за стол, проскребла дорожки в инее на столешнице. Сиденье было ледяное, ничего удивительного, и все-таки сгрузить себя на него было неплохо. Лучше чем брести по белому безмолвию с языком на плече. Все-таки темнота в сторожке была к лучшему. Очень мягкая, очень комфортная была темнота. 

Щеку обожгло. 

Челл открыла глаза – лицо ГЛэДОС висело напротив. 

Как ты смеешь, флегматично подумала Челл. 

– Спать сейчас – не самая хорошая идея, – сказала ГЛэДОС. – Так что встань и помоги мне завести генератор. 

Как ты вообще ещё на ногах? Ходишь? Говоришь? Чего бы тебе такой активной не пойти и не спасти мир самой? 

– Генератор, чудовище, – настойчиво повторила ГЛэДОС. – Нам нужен свет. 

***  
Лампочка медленно включилась и стала издавать такой звук, как будто по стеклу постукивают ногтем. Ноги у Челл все ещё отказывались ходить, она прошла немного, поковыряла иней на окне. 

Внутри было спокойно. Создавалось впечатление, что сторожка была надёжно законсервирована до тех пор, пока они в неё не пробрались, но это ещё предстояло проверить. На столе лежали покоробившиеся листы, какие-то карандаши, карта. 

Она ковырнула пальцами – веревки, обмундирование. Тут, наверное, и одеяла были. И еще, может, что тёплое. Чёрт, неплохо. Здесь, наверное, можно было бы жить. Если бы было, где брать провизию, если бы знать, что здесь получится охотиться. И да, если бы знать, насколько хорошо инопланетная фауна выдерживает отрицательные температуры...

От этой мысли пустота сторожки резко из спокойной стала гнетущей. На первый взгляд ни животных, ни людей здесь не было, но...

– Вы только посмотрите на это!..

Челл повернула к ней голову. ГЛэДОС что-то с восторгом отдирала от столешницы.   
ГЛэДОС грохнула на пол что-то похожее на батарею.

– Не трогай. – Челл посмотрела на неё мрачно, – Это нужно починить, а не сломать. 

Челл фыркнула, но отодвинулась. Не очень-то и хотелось. ГЛэДОС, судя по всему, определённо взяла с собой достаточно приборов для спасения ситуации. Она привалилась головой к стене – если сидеть в капюшоне, то ещё и не так холодно. 

ГЛэДОС ковырялась с обогревателем. Прикрыть глаза было хорошо. 

– Чудовище.

Челл приоткрыла один глаз. 

ГЛэДОС села напротив, её солдатский ботинок упирался Челл в колено.

С каких пор это ты вызвалась меня нянчить? – вяло подумала Челл, а потом осознала. Эй! – она ушла от касания с такой силой, с какой только смогла. Получилось жалко – никаких игл. 

ГЛэДОС глянула на нее, потом на свои руки, как будто впервые видела их, и, тем более, шприц, аккуратно зажатый у неё между пальцами, и моргнула:  
– Всего лишь адреналин.

Вау. Нет. – Чел отодвигала чужую руку, старательно избегая прикасаться к шприцу. – Если я тебе нужна, тебе придётся довольствоваться мной, какой есть. 

– Ладно, – ГЛэДОС скривилась, – может быть, там не только адреналин, но....

Восхитительно. Вау. Нет. Убери это. Я в порядке. Видишь? В порядке. А даже если бы не была... Просто убери это. 

ГЛэДОС сидела в чужой одежде и в чужом теле, и держала шприц чужими руками – страшно было осознавать, как старательно и яростно мозг Челл пытался избегать этой мысли, с каким упорством он от неё уходил. 

Если она все это время была внутри? Абсолютно все чувствовала и не могла никак этого показать. Если она все ещё жива и абсолютно ничего не может с этим сделать?   
ГЛэДОС взяла её ладонь и сказала: 

– Только посмотрите на руку этого человека, который сам со всем справится. Надо же. Тебя нужно сдать в музей. "Женщина, которая все сделала сама".

Челл не улыбнулась. Она потянулась и стащила себя куртку, потом свитер. Было жарко. Если ее не лихорадило, значит, просто обогреватель, наверное, уже заработал. 

Было что-то всерьёз ненормальное, в том, чтобы сидеть на антарктической станции в штанах и майке.

С другой стороны... – Челл рассмеялась, и ГЛэДОС потянулась вперёд, за мыслью, как будто если подтянуться ближе, что-то можно понять отчетливее. 

Нет-нет, ничего. Я просто вспомнила, чем стала в последние годы моя ебаная жизнь и пересмотрела свою привычку называть вещи "странными". А тут всего лишь чудо-обогреватель. Подумаешь. 

ГЛэДОС наклонилась вперёд, и волосы качнулись вместе с ней. 

А теперь ты загораживаешь мне свет. 

Ботинок ГЛэДОС все ещё давил на её колено, и Челл хотелось отодвинуться, но она не двигалась. Воздух дрожал, или ей просто нужно наконец-то поспать. Уже ведь тепло. Уже ведь можно закрыть глаза и наконец-то.... 

– Я знаю, что ты любишь драму, – "любишь" она выделила голосом, так, как будто говорила о мертвом грызуне, которого переехала своей машиной. 

Челл вяло пожала плечами, – у нее не было сил даже разозлиться – подумаешь, и вопрос совсем не странный, и обвинения непонятно в чем абсолютно не удивительные. Пытаться сбежать из твоих кошмаров архитектора-проектировщика – не значит любить драму. 

Это значит не позволить тебе, холодный бестелесный разум с отвратительным чувством юмора, оставить за собой последнее слово. Не хотеть видеть тебя и знать тебя, когда ты методично говоришь одно, а делаешь другое – это тоже не любовь к драме. 

Сколько Челл была на ногах? Всего лишь второе сутки? И близко не ее новый рекорд, но и в Антарктиде она до этого не была. В Мичигане зимами выпадает море снега, но не столько, как в Антарктиде. Ебучая Антарктида – кто знал, кто знал, что так все будет. Иногда Челл казалось, что Апертура была годы назад, десятилетия. Что ее вообще не было. 

– Социальные взаимодействия иногда тянут за собой запредельный уровень драмы.   
"Запредельный" – это не научная категория, не экспроприируй человеческие слова.   
Было почти жарко. Когда ГЛэДОС наклонилась ниже, стало ещё жарче. Чужие руки скользнули и сжались у Челл где-то под лопатками – Челл прикрыла глаза. ГЛэДОС легла на нее, растеклась, костлявая. 

Не-ГЛэДОС. 

Слово "костлявая" помогало. Почему-то чем больше думаешь о деталях, тем легче помнить, что здесь ворованное, пусть тебя окатывает ледяной водой, гнилой смесью стыда и отвращения – главное, смотреть, например, на костлявые ладони, на торчащие костяшки и задравшихся заусеницы, на полукруглую татуировку на пальце.   
Все-таки не значок Апертуры, значит. 

Стыд от того, что она поверила, а в это время рядом с ней чужая, незнакомая женщина агонизировала, пока она не имела ни малейшего понятия, жег ее голову изнутри. Она должна была догадаться. 

ГЛэДОС сказала ей в горло:

– Социально приемлемое проявление симпатии в человеческих сообществах колеблется от ситуации к ситуации. 

Её нос и подбородок больно давили Челл на плечо, она была тяжёлая и горячая, как будто лихорадить здесь могло не только Челл. 

– Не говоря уже о социально неприемлемых. 

Если бы Челл могла закрыть глаза ещё раз, она бы закрыла. 

Её давило и смаривало. Уснуть – вот так – было бы просто жалко. Абсолютно жалко. Биение чужого сердца она чувствовала кожей. Где-то в ключицах – прерывистую линию чужого пульса. 

В – где бы то ни было – они отчаянно не совпадали сменами: ГЛэДОС больше ковырялась в мусоре и паяла проводки, чем спала, а Челл больше таскалась на поиски, чем спала тоже. Когда Челл просыпалась, ломило плечи, ломило колени, – ГЛэДОС всегда сидела, еле освещённая, над пузырящимся пучком проводов, или над кривым клубком из тумблеров и клапанов. 

Может быть, она вообще все это время не спала. Колола себя что-то – и поэтому так быстро закончила. 

Обмани меня раз... 

– На примере сегодняшнего дня ты, чудовище, должна была на себе прочувствовать, как наука спасает жизни, двигает горы и топит снег.

Она не станет удостаивать это реакцией. Зачем вообще чувствовать что-то, если всегда есть глухая беспомощность.

– Если немного провозиться, я смогу сделать нам по горячему сэндвичу.   
Руки у Челл лежали на полу, ладонями вверх.

***  
В сторожке было темно, Челл подтянула волосы вверх и долго крутила из них узел. Прошаркала солдатскими ботинками до окна. Небо было высокое и тёмное. И до этого она видела северное сияние только на открытках. 

Каково было быть человеком, которого забросило... сюда?

Она подумала. 

Немного холодно, наверное. Самую малость. 

– Немного заряженных частиц в магнитном поле планеты решат, что хватит сидеть на одном месте – и вот, пожалуйста, – негромко сказала ГЛэДОС.

Где тебя о чем-то спрашивали?

– Сейчас ты делаешь вид, как будто ничего не было, ни уважения, ни солидарности. Но они были, и они мне нравились.

Челл скривилась. 

Ночью они лежали в обнимку, хотя было почти жарко, и шепот в темноте – Челл больше чувствовала его кожей, чем слышала – прозвучал как запись на старой пленке: 

– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я умерла. 

Челл задумалась на секунду, в груди давило. 

Да, вполне может быть, что да. 

– Я не понимаю. 

И это тоже довольно предсказуемо. 

Челл хотелось скинуть с себя чужие руки, со своей одежды, со своей кожи, но она осталась лежать. 

***  
Днем в голову не лезло ничего, кроме мыслей сознательно запечатать дверь и остаться сидеть, где тепло, светло, в жутких обжитых комнатах, в которых больше никого нет. Нелепая резинка для волос валяется, а людей нет. 

Челл сидела, босоногая, поджав ступни. Можно было углубиться в станцию. Спуститься ниже. Обойти хотя бы весь периметр. Но они здесь были не для того, чтобы исследовать заброшенные стоянки. Им нужно было двигаться дальше.   
И всё-таки они зарылись в ближние комнаты, выволокли и вывалили наружу запас старых консервов, которых хватило бы, чтобы накормить роту солдат. И это была еще одна причина просто остаться здесь. 

ГЛэДОС пыталась изображать из себя то ли радио, то ли антенну, а когда надоедало, она строила из себя механика. Хотелось зайти ей за спину и говорить: ты не будешь делать ещё один портал, пока ГЛэДОС – прошёл день? два дня? – не сказала:

– Я подумываю о том, чтобы собрать ещё одно портальное устройство класса С.   
Челл посмотрела на неё хмуро, ГЛэДОС пожала плечами. 

– Вариантов не так много. Нужно перехватить сигнал. Без сигнала мы ничего не сможем, если только ты не развила в себе способность...

Дальше Челл не слушала, пока ГЛэДОС не грохнула ботинками о пол, секунда – и она на ногах – слипшиеся волосы торчат, заведенные за уши, глаза серые и бешеные, – ГЛэДОС вцепилась ногтями в столешницу и громко прошептала:

– Чудовище! – она хотя бы не крикнула "Эврика!".

Значит, что-то есть. Значит, снимаемся. 

Челл вздохнула.

***  
– Господи, почему вы такие слабые, – ГЛэДОС сжимала плечи руками, ее потряхивало, – что вам стоило развить стойкость к низким температурам?

Мир был сияюще-холодным и ярким. Они шли до ночи – Челл ни за что не поверила бы, что они могут, с другой стороны, она бы раньше и не поверила, что бывает столько снега, но к этому моменту она уже зимовала в Мичигане. Два раза. 

в это почти было невозможно поверить. Ночью включились огни. Огни горели далеко, на горизонте. За день – за ночь – они ни за что не дойдут. Но это были огни, значит, шли они, хотя бы в нужную сторону. 

(Нужная сторона была в противоположном направлении).

– Недоцитадель, – сказала ГЛэДОС довольно. – Надо же, бросили Мак-Мёрдо, чтобы построить свою станцию поближе к Борею. Неплохо. 

Огни на горизонте были просто огнями, но Челл не нравилось на них смотреть. Они означали, что на том конце кто-то есть, и к этим кому-то они шагают прямо сейчас.

***  
Из-за заслона торчала вверх черная арматура, и трудно было разобрать, на что похоже эта штука, там, за темными пластами. Челл испытала отвратительное чувство дежавю – заслон был синим, лаковым, прожектор сверху светил так, как будто хотел выжечь снег. Вдали слышались выстрелы. 

Чёрт. Они опять пришли после того, как все веселье уже началось? (Удивительно было, что они двое смогли так близко подойти).

– Нам нужно туда. 

Челл прикинула – да, пожалуй, можно было и так догадаться, надстройки вокруг заслона 

Там. Что-то. Происходило. 

Арматура поблескивала. Ей не показалось, тянущиеся вверх прутья дрожали и мерцали.   
Что это?

– Безрукие, – сказала ГЛэДОС медленно, – Челл повернула голову. ГЛэДОС смотрела вперёд.

– Бестолковые, умственно отсталые... 

Кажется, она захлебнулась бы яростью, если бы не замолчала. Она стояла, крепко сжав губы и кулаки, сияла глазами, а потом медленно, очень, очень медленно процедила:   
– Я собрала рабочее портальное устройство без лаборатории и без материалов. Я перенесла нас с первой попытки, а они в лабораториях не смогли... 

Арматура была не просто каркасом недостроенного здания. Кажется, это, тянущееся в тёмное небо, было мачтами. 

Это корабль – подумала Челл беспомощно, – чёрт возьми, "Борей" – это корабль. Они отправились в Антарктиду за кораблем, и вот он тут светится и подрагивает...

ГЛэДОС дышала тяжело, а потом сказала чётко:

– Нас не размазало во времени и пространстве, потому что я знаю, что делаю. Но из-за этих криворуких имбецилов в пространстве и времени размазало Борей! 

Вдалеке закричали – крик отдался эхом. Корабль стал кораблем, как будто сгустился на несколько секунд – Челл моргнула, и мачты поплыли снова. 

Это ГЛэДОС имела в виду, когда говорила про размазанность во времени и пространстве?   
Челл то и дело оглядывалась через плечо – ГЛэДОС смотрела вперед потрясенно – у нее изо рта вырывался пар. А потом радужное, дрожащее марево растворилось – и исчезло. 

– Нет-нет-нет! – ГЛэДОС сорвалась с места, поскользнулась, проехалась пальцами по снегу, опять побежала, заваливаясь на бок и скользя ботинками.

Челл осталась стоять и впитывать эту мысль: корабля на своем месте больше не было. Заслон стоял, как стоял. Вдалеке стрекотало. ГЛэДОС впереди увязла в снегу, остановилась и выкрикивала ругательства. Какая глупая идея – кричать здесь.   
Корабля не было.

От холода трудно было думать, Челл обняла себя за плечи. Им нужно было куда-то двигаться. Судя по тому, как вдали раздавались отдельные выстрелы – не все ещё затихло, но если они будут шуметь, на них точно обратят внимание. 

Хотелось окликнуть ГЛэДОС и найти место, где затаиться. Стоять посреди белоснежного ночного ничего, чёрной и приметной, ей абсолютно не улыбалось. Если их не заметили на подходе только из-за заварухи внутри, пусть оно так и остаётся. 

Она медленно пошла вперёд, туда, где ГЛэДОС сидела на снегу.


	6. Интерлюдия

Когда камера повернулась в её сторону, она помахала рукой в объектив. 

Она, наверное, должна была молча забиться в угол от этой белизны и стерильности, но она смотрела на собственные руки в рукавах оранжевого комбинезона – в таких раньше ходили заключенные – и не могла поверить. Счастье – это чистая одежда. И чистая постель. И кровать под спиной. 

И если бы дверь у этой белой больничной одиночки не была закрыта снаружи. 

– Эй, там, с той стороны, есть кто-нибудь? – она улыбнулась камере, пытаясь не дрожать.

Какая уж теперь разница, если она у Альянса.

– Мне нужно в туалет. Эй!

Камера равнодушно смотрела в ответ. Комнатке была белой, простыни – хрустящие и свежие, воздух, может, суховат, но ни откуда не воняло падалью, и это уже было неплохо. Ни канавок с ржавыми пятнам, ни шприцов, ни пузырьков – она бы с радостью тут бы зависла, в других обстоятельствах.

Диктор не прекращал болтать. 

Она откинулась на подушку, подложила руки под голову и сказала, пытаясь его перекричать: 

– Мне нравится твой голос, – Кэрол рассмеялась. – Слышишь меня? Я говорю, у тебя красивый голос!

И хотя этот голос звучал как радио в пятидесятых – это все равно было неплохо. Её разберут на куски, а она радуется тому, что слышит человеческую речь. Она уже сколько, несколько месяцев ни с кем не разговаривала?

У Кэрол было правило: не разговаривай сама с собой, иначе официально будешь считаться поехавшей. Говорить с предзаписанной начиткой было можно. Это было даже нормально. Как с человеком, который тебя не слышит, но он же был где-то, когда-то – значит, ты все ещё не поехавшая, Кэрол. 

Комбинезон был маловат и неприятно натягивался на локтях.

– У вас тут очень уютно.

Ты все ещё не поехавшая, Кэрол. 

– Прошу прощения?

Кэрол моргнула. 

– Прошу прощения, – сказали в динамиках раздраженно. 

Голос был другой, как будто выключили запись и включили микрофон. И Кэрол, нервно улыбаясь, выдавила:

– Привет. 

Не показывай страха. 

Голос сделал паузу, а потом отозвался: 

– Добро пожаловать в исследовательские лаборатории Апертуры. 

– Вас там много?

– Что?

Кэрол махнула рукой:

– Я говорила с предзаписанным голосом. Вы тоже предзаписанная?

– Насколько я знаю, нет. 

Кэрол фыркнула почти истерически: с той стороны – человек, черт. – Она сказала равнодушно:

– Тот диктор наводил на меня скуку. 

– Интересно знать, – сухо ответил голос.

Кэрол слегка взбила подушку с равнодушным видом. 

– И как там Альянс?

– Прошу прощения?

– Альянс. 

– Вы считаете… Ага. 

Клэр расправила на коленях складки, волосы лезли ей в рот. Она махнула костлявой ладонью и развалилась на кушетке. 

– Здесь все очень белое. Что здесь делали?

– Тестировали. 

– И что, никто не жаловался, что здесь все такое белое?

– Не особенно, нет. 

Они помолчали. 

Кэрол протянулась – вытягивая уставшие, закостеневшие плечи, уставшие ноги, и замерла. Простыни почти мучительно пахли чистотой. Все это напоминало вечер до и последнее желание. 

Она разлепила губы, чтобы спросить медленно:

– И что будет дальше?


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛэДОС сидела в снегу, покачиваясь. Через занавес волос у неё торчал кончик носа.

– Странно, – пробормотала она, – я думала... Я не думала, что мы можем опоздать. Я не виновата. Если бы мы двигались быстрее. Если бы...

Она нервно рассмеялась и вцепилась пальцами в куртку Челл, выворачивая пальцы, выкручивая – ткань тихонько затрещала.

– То есть... Ты видела? Я думала если я... Я думала, мне пережжет чип, но я... И оно.... Там что-то ещё, кто-то ещё. Ты слышала тревогу? Там кто-то ещё, кто-то!

У неё подвернулась нога, и они обе грохнулись в снег. ГЛэДОС хихикнула, у неё волосы на виске слиплись в тёмные, жёсткие пряди – где она успела ударить голову? 

– Хочешь немного правды? – тихо спросила она куда-то в пространство между ними, и её дыхание пощекотало Челл горло. – Я хочу сказать тебе немного правды, хочешь?

Нет, – подумала Челл, – пожалуйста. 

– Не универсальную правду, потому что её не существует, есть факты, но факты – это же правда? Или нет?

ГЛэДОС наклонила голову и замолчала. 

У неё точно пережгло контакты. Отсюда нужно было делать ноги – их заметят, рано или поздно, нужно добраться до стоянки, пока они еще могу, и не замерзнуть в снегу. Отступить и перегруппироваться – если 

Если не оставить её здесь, и закончить на этом все. 

Это было бы справедливо, да?

Пальцы у Челл на куртке больше не тянули, просто висели, крепко вцепившись. Челл не было видно чужого лица, но если бы она чуть-чуть наклонились вперёд, они бы столкнулись лбами. 

Она дотащит ГЛэДОС на себе?

– Я говорила, что не все в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя? Не важно, может, говорила, может, нет, какая разница, если вы, люди, такие феноменальные забыватели. Так можно сказать? "Забыватели"?

Челл поморщилась. 

Вот это точно шок, очень даже человеческая реакция. 

Челл заставила руки ГЛэДОС разжаться и отпустить её куртку, оперлась ладонью о снег, припала на колено, встала. Стояла так пару секунд, пережидая, пока голова не перестанет кружиться, и только потом неловко протянула ГЛэДОС руку. Чертовски дурацкая поза была. 

ГЛэДОС подняла голову и издевательски медленно посмотрела сначала на протянутую ладонь, а потом – выше:

– Но оно было про тебя.

Челл цокнула языком: ради бога, просто вставай и пошли. Придержи свои странные признания на потом, – Челл ещё раз настойчиво предложила ей руку. 

– Я не могу тебя вылечить, если тебе интересно. – ГЛэДОС чуть наклонила голову, – Я даже не уверена, что хочу. Мне нравится все, как есть. 

Челл стояла. 

– Но ты все равно можешь вернуться, – ГЛэДОС говорила спокойно. – В Апертуру, то есть. Ты можешь вернуться.

Жар бежал от шеи к вискам, но Челл соображала нормально, спокойно даже, у неё не тряслись и не дрожали руки. Совершенно. Ни капельки. Нужно было идти. 

– Ты вернешься?

Нужно идти. 

– Я хочу тебя обратно, – скачала ГЛэДОС и подхватила быстро: – Я взяла себе человеческое тело, видишь ли, отвратительную вещь. Органический мешок, который совершенно не хочет, чтобы к нему ещё что-то подключалось, сразу начинает артачиться, сразу начинает бунтовать. Чип? Излучение? Нет, держи опухоли, пожалуйста. И совершенно отвратительная репродуктивная система, и бессмысленные кровоизлияния...

Челл стояла молча, с оцепеневшими плечами.

– Но тебе нравится, – секундная пауза растянулась на годы. ГЛэДОС добавила медленно: – У меня создалось впечатление, что оно тебе нравится.

Ее тон резко поменялся с осторожного на тщеславный:

– Не такая уж удивительная реакция, если честно, я все-таки предпочитаю выполнять свою работу должным образом. 

Она стояла, мокрая, в изорванной куртке, и рассуждала, какой она прекрасный ученый. Челл хотелось сжать руками ее голову и бить её, пока смятое и красное у неё в руках не перестанет хоть чем-то напоминать человека. Ей хотелось этого так сильно, что она сжала кулаки, и ногти больно впились в кожу. 

Вдалеке прошелестели шаги, звуки выстрелов – над головой опасно заскрежетало. Земля перестала вздрагивать – у Челл звенело в ушах.

– Я говорила, что вшила тебе под кожу чип? О, давно, годы назад, чтобы случайно тебя не потерять. И взяла тело, и я нашла тебя, и я скопировала себя, и я оделась в это отвратительное тело, и я...

Она заставила ГЛэДОС встать, взяла за шкирку, потащила за собой. Она пыталась не думать. Чужой вес оттягивал плечо. ГЛэДОС хмыкнула, и нога у неё подвернулась, пришлось сильнее вцепиться в её бок и потянуть на себя. 

Главное было – не думать. Сначала выбраться. Остальное все – потом. 

– И я сказала, что ввела тебе производную от нейротоксина, потому что человек хочет сохранить свою жизнь, это логично, но ты восприняла это так спокойно, что, надо сказать, я даже успела испугаться. 

Умолкни. 

– Странно, почему я думала, что угрозы вдруг начнут на тебя действовать? Но это было такой хорошей идеей! Так жаль, нейротоксин снова меня подвел, в последнее время он делает так слишком часто. 

Чёрт.

ГЛэДОС вцепилась пальцами в её предплечье. ГЛэДОС прижалась лицом к плечу Челл и бормотала в него: 

– Я взяла себе человеческое тело, чтобы составить тебе компанию – и ты теперь никогда мне этого не забудешь? Что я пыталась отправить тебя в биореактор, значит, тебя смущает меньше? Технически это, конечно, был не биореактор…

Челл подтянула её вверх, подхватила поудобнее, ГЛэДОС сказала саркастично:

– Вот мой маленький персональный проект по созданию киборгов: вам понадобятся: урезанная копия вашей личности, чип, на который вы запишите так много информации, как только влезет, устройство, которое напрямую соединит человеческий мозг с чипом, о, еще человеческое тело! Я заранее поймала такое, чтобы не занимать ваше время. Берете тело, монтируете устройство, подключаете ч...

Челл стряхнула ее сплеча и схватила за грудки – жёсткая ткань куртки больно впилась в пальцы. Зрачки у ГЛэДОС были расширенные. 

– Не надо на меня кричать, – спокойно сказала она. – Я скучала. Ты скучала? Мне стало скучно. Я могла моделировать симуляции годами, но мне стало скучно за два года. Я оделась в это гниющее тело и пошла за тобой. Ты рада?

Чужие пальцы потянулись к её лицу – Челл мотнула головой, стряхивая их.

– Точно?

ГЛэДОС протолкнула между ними вторую руку и положила обе ладони Челл на щёки, и Челл осталась стоять. Ей хотелось уметь убивать взглядом. 

– Я хочу скопировать тебя, – тихо сказала ГЛэДОС. – Я хочу тебя размножить. Я хочу оцифровать твой мозг и разложить тебя на алгоритмы.

Челл затрясло. 

ГЛэДОС погладила ее по щеке – один раз, второй. На каждое негромкое слово приходилось касание. Челл закрыла глаза и сцепила зубы. 

– Сделать твою копию.

Гремело вдалеке, они стояли посреди снежного полотна, близкие к смерти от гипотермии, как никогда. И чёрт бы её взял, если Челл знала, что делать дальше. 

Влажное прикосновение к шраму на виске, к брови, к крылу носа – ГЛэДОС тронула губами её веко, и Челл с шумом втянула воздух через сжатые зубы. Глупому телу больше всего хотелось потянуться навстречу. 

ГЛэДОС прошептала:

– Я пробовала, знаешь ли. Собрала простой ИИ на основе выборов, которые ты делала при тестировании. Не хватило информации для стабильной работы, – ГЛэДОС поцеловала Челл в висок, от этой нежности хотелось выть. – Но теперь же это можно поправить. 

Кончик носа пришёлся у Челл по щеке, как будто ГЛэДОС прекрасно знала, что делает. До Челл дошло только, когда она повторила второй раз:

– Значит, все в порядке.

Челл сморгнула каплю пота, стекшую с виска.

– Я не отравила тебя. Сюрприз, – сказала ГЛэДОС странным голосом. – Мы вернёмся в Апертуру. Я скопирую тебя. Тебе всё это нравится. Все в порядке. 

Она сделала паузу.

– Потому что все в порядке. 

Челл не сразу поняла, что вот это – дрожащее, рвущееся наружу, давящее на ребра, из-за которого трудно дышать – на самом деле смех. В голове было пусто, если бы только её не трясло от желания швырнуть что угодно

Можно было пойти растревожить сильнее уже растревоженное гнездо. Не возвращаться к Мак-Мёрдо. 

Еще можно было остаться здесь и замерзнуть насмерть – так много вариантов. 

– Мы пришли к взаимопониманию один раз, второй, можем прийти снова. 

Челл сжимала и давила внутри бешенное, белоглазое желание рычать. 

– Я не то чтобы никогда раньше тебе не врала. 

Пауза. 

– Я начинаю думать, что эта урезанная версия меня получилась ущербной. Но я отказываюсь в это верить, она – проект лабораторий Апертуры, она – продуманный, работающий прототип. 

Пауза. 

– Я очень скучала, – тихо сказала ГЛэДОС, и заговорила быстрее: – Теперь Борей ушёл у нас прямо из-под носа, но он был так...

Она вдруг всхлипнула и потянулась вытереть лицо. 

– Отвратительно. Я напишу миллиард отчётов, когда вернусь в лаборатории. Я...

Если бы светом можно было обжечь, ей сожгло бы волосы – следом Челл полоснуло по глазам. Гудение сверху давило на уши, взвыла сирена, и Челл вскинула голову – столб света уходил вверх. Челл прижала ладонь ко лбу, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть – парящая махина жгла их прожектором сверху и зависла ровно над ними. 

Снег у ног Челл прострочило очередью. 

Потрясающе. Дождались. 

Ногу свело судорогой, как в плохом сне, воздух стал густым и почти непреодолимым – хотя бы упасть, пожалуйста, хоть бы упасть. Челл дернула головой – ГЛэДОС стояла напротив, ровная-ровная и смотрела вверх, задрав голову. 

Ты, блядь, надо мной издеваешься? Упади на снег, как же ты…

Свет накренился.

ГЛэДОС стояла на своих двоих, когда «вертолет» со скрежетом стал заваливаться на бок – ветер дернул в сторону ее куртку и волосы, снег зашипел и вспенился, разлетаясь в стороны, принимая в себя с грохотом – вертолет рухнул и теперь горел, вплавлялся в снег. Челл смотрела бы на него вечно – на теплые всполохи на снегу и обугливающуюся обшивку, и она отмерла только когда ГЛэДОС медленно и незаметно начала сползать в снег. 

Теплым ветром от костра грело лицо – и тут же жгло холодом. Челл цапнула чужую ладонь, сжала, насколько позволяла перчатка, и потянула на себя. 

Не время спать у костерка. Надо дойти до Мак-Мёрдо, пока они еще способны идти. 

Приходилось бежать по снегу и тащить на себе того, кто выше и тяжелее – Челл выгрызала у расстояния до сторожки сантиметр за сантиметром. Их, конечно же, вычислят по следам – она шла, сжав зубы и думала: конечно их вычислят по следам. 

Она поставила правую ногу в свой старый след – снег под ботинком ушел в сторону, и Челл упала вперед, утягивая за собой ГЛэДОС, снег обнял ее, обжигая лицо, влезая за воротник, в глаза, в волосы. 

Челл с рычанием вскарабкалась на ноги, закинула руку ГЛэДОС себе на плечо. Злые слезы жгли глаза и холодили щеки. Она смаргивала их и скалилась: она дойдёт. Если где-нибудь по дороге им попадется человек или клоп – она отгрызет им лицо, но дойдёт. 

***  
Хотелось вцепиться в обогреватель, но он не грел, а обжигал, и Челл нарезала вокруг него круги. 

Она сгрузила ГЛэДОС посреди комнаты, нависла сверху и надавала ей пощёчин. Откинула волосы, спадающие на плечо, отбросила хвост за спину. Ударила ещё раз – бить другое живое существо по холодным щекам было отвратительно – ладонь закололо, ГЛэДОС приоткрыла глаза. 

Спрятать вздох облегчения оказалось тяжелее, чем можно было бы подумать. Челл пригрозила ГЛэДОС пальцем: не спать! – и встала, разогнув колени. 

Надо было действовать с умом. Может быть, первый раз за последние месяцы наконец-то получится действовать с умом. 

Челл стащила с плеч куртку, стащила штаны – пальцы болели и нос болел, и болели ступни, как будто их кололи иголками, но ничего не посинело. Ничего, до чего она могла бы дотянуться. 

Она была жива, она не замерзла, все было нормально. Сейчас бы только...

Челл вывернула на доски пола чужой рюкзак – так, и какая из вундервафель возьмёт и отправит их куда-нибудь подальше отсюда? Что-нибудь похожее на портальное устройство, которому не нужна штукатурка из лунных камней – ну, давай!

– Как насчёт остаться здесь? Тут неплохо. 

Челл цыкнула на неё: не подавай мне идей. 

Она отвернулась к горке металлического мусора и тронула мусор пальцами: тут будет неплохо очень недолгое время. Нужно набрать еды, собрать вещи, отогреться побыстрее. 

Лечь на пол, вытянуть ноги и умереть. 

– Ты пойдешь пешком до океана? 

У тебя есть идеи?

Они тут умрут. Они тут умрут. Они тут умрут. – Челл сделала глубокий вдох – они обе сидели на полу, только Челл ещё и босая. – Нет, серьёзно, хоть какие-то идеи? Хоть одна? Кроме того, чтобы пройти пешком...

– У меня одной кружится голова?

У нас у всех будет кружиться голова, если мы не уберемся отсюда вовремя – Челл пнула рюкзак, подтянула к себе сваленные горкой механизмы, вынула один, подтянулась к ГЛэДОС. ГЛэДОС уже полулежала, привалившись к стене. 

Что это? Слушай, что нам сейчас поможет?

– У меня болит голова.

Челл ткнула штукой ей в лицо: вот это?

– Положи, – вяло сказала ГЛэДОС, – его нельзя трясти. 

Хотя бы что-то! – Челл отвернулась, – хотя бы что-то из этого может нам помочь?!

– Может, пригасишь свет? Я не уверена, что... Чёрт, ронять вертолеты тяжело, когда ты урезанная версия, – она отвернула голову и рассмеялась, а потом притихла. 

Нам нужно двигаться – нас найдут по следам, и сейчас нужно решать, что брать с собой. Если ты не собираешься помогать, то хотя бы не мешай. 

ГЛэДОС моргнула и посмотрела на неё прямо, и Челл скривилась: что?

ГЛэДОС закричала. 

Челл отбросило назад инстинктивно, как будто руки-ноги лучше знали, что делать в таких ситуациях. У неё не было времени решать, как поступить. Челл перекатилась и зацепилась ногой – какая-то часть мозга отметила: нога, гора мусора. Боли Челл не почувствовала. 

Она сглотнула.

ГЛэДОС смотрела на неё осоловевшим взглядом. Она наваливаясь плечом на стену и пыталась встать, но сползала вниз, и у неё в глазах стояла такая паника, что Челл испугалась. 

Хотелось потянуться и встряхнуть её из этого ебаного паралича. У нее что, перемкнуло контакты? Челл качнулась вперёд, ГЛэДОС качнулась от неё. Челл замерла на месте: ладно. Она постаралась как можно медленнее подняться на ноги: осторожно, осторожно. 

У нас нет времени, но осторожно. 

ГЛэДОС замычала, а потом наклонилась вперёд, и её стошнило им обеим на обувь.


	8. Эпилог

Пришлось протиснуться в заклинившую дверь, и с силой откинуть крышку люка. Челл не рискнула прыгать – а вот обвязать петлю веревкой и сбросить свободный конец в люк рискнула. 

Веревка была слишком узкая и жгла пальцы. Челл сползала вниз, пока могла, между труб и перегородок, а потом отпустила пальцы и спрыгнула вниз. 

Она подняла голову, в ожидании хоть какой-то сирены – ну что, твои системы уже засекли нарушителя? – опустила. – Чудовищный лабиринт из серых плит и ржавых труб, здравствуй. 

Стены стояли, местами даже держался на месте потолок. Она проползла под заросшим островком, стекающим с ржавой лестницы – на сто процентов функционирующая автономная территория, свободная от Альянса, говоришь? Кажется, кто-то основательно урезал вам бюджет. 

– Осматриваешься, – слово было короткое, Челл вздрогнула от неожиданности, не сдержалась. Потом сделала глубокий вдох. 

Она стянула с плеч рюкзак, почесала лоб под повязкой и присела прямо на рюкзак, вытянув ноги. Тёмные дорожки на коленях смотрели в потолок. 

– Это очень мило. 

Оставь меня в покое, я шла издалека. Я имею право немного позалипать в стену. 

– Зачем ты пришла? – голос из динамика 

Челл почти забыла, как здесь пахнет, надо же, – как будто кто-то очень долго не включал кондиционер – и еще откуда-то еле заметно тянуло болотом. 

Небо зашуршало и сдвинулось – ГЛэДОС перегруппировала потолок. Челл отчасти ждала, что её механическая башка вот-вот появится в проеме – но нет. Просто лаборатории собирались и разворачивались как сегменты в калейдоскопе. Может, ГЛэДОС было так легче за ней наблюдать, может, она так демонстративно поигрывала мышцами. 

В любом случае, потолок сложился и поднялся выше, а Челл осталась сидеть. 

– Ты собираешься предоставить свой мозг для опытов? – ГЛэДОС говорила медленно, как будто с сомнением: – И ты осознала, как важны испытания на людях для...

Челл фыркнула, не сдерживаясь.

– Да, я так и подумала. 

Здесь было теплее, чем Челл помнила. Она сняла куртку и связала рукава на животе. С голыми плечами было непривычно, но хорошо. Сверху капало. ГЛэДОС в динамиках помолчала, а когда заговорила, у неё в голосе дребезжало отвращение:

– Как там снаружи? Воздух? Общество? Пришельцы из других измерений? 

Ну, – Челл наклонила голову, – Кэрол ненавидит тебя, ненавидит меня и наверху тревожно. Что-то повисло в воздухе. Что-то грядет – может, конечно, просто климат меняется. Верхнему Мичигану не помешала бы капелька глобального потепления. 

– Скучно, я так понимаю. 

Так тоже можно сказать. 

Челл представила заросшие дома, мосты и разбитые парки наверху, зеленые и влажные. Как будто годы подряд Альянс сдерживал не только размножение людей – и теперь, когда с ним все стало сложно, природа рванула в рост, оплетая, захватывая, поглощая. 

– Здесь нет еды, если тебе интересно.

У меня с собой. 

Челл почесала плечо. Повязка сползала – скоро она уже не понадобится, рука почти зажила и зудела теперь, как проклятая. Пол под ногами влажно блестел, и тонкие травинки подрагивали возле её ботинка. 

– И у меня достаточно испытуемых, спасибо. Двое. Достаточно вполне. 

Интересно, как скоро природа захватит это место окончательно? И как долго оно будет сопротивляться?

– Что-то изменилось, – сказала ГЛэДОС. 

Не так чтобы слишком. 

– Я, может, и должна удивиться тому, что ты все ещё жива, но я сделаю усилие и не стану. Надеюсь, ты взяла с собой оружие посерьёзнее, потому что меня нельзя убить из пистолета. 

Можно, если знать, куда стрелять. 

Перегородка на противоположной стороне комнаты громко, с почти демонстративным щелчком влетела в пазы. Челл посмотрела на нее. Потом подняла голову. 

Ты меня не поняла, я не останусь. Я захотела прийти, посмотреть на эту братскую могилу ещё раз. Я насмотрюсь – и уйду. 

– Как там Джейн?

Кэрол. 

– Вернулась к своей спокойной жизни?

Ненавидит нас за то, что мы с ней сделали. 

– Ты долго добиралась, – сказала ГЛэДОС тихо. 

Да. 

Сначала надо было пережить истерику человека, запертого на станции вместе с тобой, когда он ненавидит тебя и все, что с тобой связано, а потом убедить его – её – вернуться с тобой к станции Альянса. 

И украсть вертолёт. 

У них был выбор – несколько мучительных способов умереть или одна попытка добраться до континента, пока за ними не пришли, а они не съели все припасы и не отчаялись настолько, чтобы попытаться друг друга убить. 

Они выбрали попытаться. 

Челл задрала голову, и попыталась подумать так отчётливо, как только смогла: какая ты версия? Когда ты в последний раз сохранилась и отправила данные сюда: когда нас выбросило в Антарктиде? Позже? Ровно в тот момент, когда перегорел чип? Это было бы удобно. 

– Выглядишь ужасно. 

И это не удивительно, я очень долго шла. 

– У меня есть форма для испытуемых, если тебе интересно и ты хочешь перебраться из этого в нормальную одежду, – это не звучало как вопрос, но Челл все равно покачала головой. – А ещё у меня есть, что тебе показать. 

Для пущего драматизма, ей нужно было сдвинуть динамики, но они остались где-то наверху, а Челл осталась сидеть. Здесь было неплохо сидеть. Влажная спина остывала потихоньку, и ноги хотели покоя. Странно: Апертура была последним местом, где стоило расслабляться, и всё-таки вот она, уставшая, сидит, подпирая ладонью подбородок. 

– Серьёзно. Никаких подвохов. Просто маленький проект. 

Я буду сопротивляться – если ты в этом сомневаешься, то зря – Челл потянулась, с удовольствием разминая плечи. Кейс, выплеснутый перед ней манипуляторами, был серый и заставил ее автоматически отдернуться назад.

Челл замерла перед ним – перед серой коробкой на легко замершем постаменте, в комнате лабораторий, заставших условно лучшее время. ГЛэДОС проиграла барабанную дробь, и Челл скривилась.

Ей не хотелось открывать этот контейнер, но она встала на ноги, пробежалась шершавыми подушечками пальцев по гладкому серому боку, щелкнула замками.

Это все ещё могла быть бомба или капсула с нейротоксином и записка: "ты проиграла" – вряд ли закупорить вентиляционную систему и немного подождать для ГЛэДОС было бы так уж сложно, и Челл не узнает, что там, пока не откроет – такая это была оптимистичная мысль, с ума сойти. Многообещающая. Радостная. 

Челл вдохнула через сжатые зубы, примостила пальцы на холодных боках контейнера и откинула крышку. Записок не было. Капсул не было тоже – ни початых, ни запаянных. Внутри равнодушный белый пластик равнодушно и матово отражал свет. Челл провела пальцем по ближайшей гладкой кромке – тонкой, но не острой, – а потом сжала на ней пальцы и потянула на себя. И тянула, пока не вытянула.

Шарнир в пластиковом запястье дернулся, и Челл чуть не разжала пальцы. У нее в руках была рука: сегментированные пальцы, темный каркас, пластик, против света почти молочный. 

Рука. 

Челл положила ее на пол, осторожно, как мертвое животное, и запустила пальцы в белый пластик контейнера. Она отодвигала белые пальцы и стопы, пока не достала наружу голову – безглазую и полупрозрачную, с лёгкой и пустой черепной коробкой. 

– Мой маленький проект, – как будто между прочим прогудела ГЛэДОС у неё над головой. За ушами стучало смертным боем. – Я решила, что все-таки не хочу использовать человеческие тела: органика слишком ненадёжна.

Челл смотрела голове туда, где должны были быть глаза.

– Не сломай.

Начинка, наверное, лежала в другом контейнере. Полое лицо не было похоже ни на кого, кого Челл бы знала. 

– У мобильности, как выяснилось, есть свои преимущества. 

Пластиковые Глэос для разных целей, пластиковые ГЛэДОС для разных задач, белые и невыносимые, живучие, как тараканы. Одинаковые. Не затыкаемые. Остатки Альянса взвоют. 

Или взвоют оставшиеся люди. Челл представила, как пластиковая ГЛэДОС в нелепой куртке берет в руки лицо "Клайва", улыбается и проворачивает руки. 

У неё подрагивали пальцы.

– Это амбициозный проект, и он, увы, пока в разработке.

Поэтому эти расчлененные ГЛэДОС пылятся в коробке, как запасные детали хитровыебаного конструктора?

Надо было сделать их хотя бы непохожими на людей. Сколько их там – деталей хватит на десяток? Если здесь, конечно, все, что есть, что вряд ли. Они будут белые и пластиковые, как турели.

Челл согнулась и тяжело оперлась о контейнер. Дышать было трудно. Она опустила крышку – почти уронила, – и замки лязгнули.

Твой десант перехватят и взломают.

– Как тебе?

У них у каждой будет твоя память? 

– По-моему, неплохо, да?

Ты захватишь штат, или они так, для локального пользования, чтобы пыль вытирать в тестовых комнатах?

– Ты не все посмотрела. 

Мне хватит. 

К виду вот этого она не готовилась. 

А к чему она тогда готовилась?

К чему она готовилась, когда выбралась из вертолета на обледеневшем пляже и рухнула на холодный песок? К тому, что соберет свои вещи, опять выслушает нервное бормотание Кэрол, срывающееся в крик, взвалит на себя вещи и побредет вглубь континента, от полоски воды. К тому, что Кэрол с криком отберет у нее рюкзак: «Не нужно мне твоей помощи, немая идиотка!..» – к тому, что Челл будет ходить за ней, следя молча и внимательно? Таскать на себе вещи. Отстреливать дичь, отстреливать мешки. Снова сделает лук и снова привычно будет свежевать мертвых животных, пока Кэрол будет молча смотреть в огонь. 

К тому, как Кэрол после неделей пути, наконец, от нее отобьется – будет кричать и швырять вещи, пока не заставит Челл оставить ее в покое. Не схватит рюкзак, не зашагает и не оставит Челл в одиночестве. К тому, что Челл молча погасит костёр и к тому, что она будет сознательно двигаться через континент – сюда. 

Она когда-то готовилась к тому, что она спустится сюда?

– Зачем ты пришла?

Надо спрашивать: «Что ты здесь забыла?». 

Челл почесала щеку. Хорошо сидеть в болоте и смотреть, как ржавые стены уходят вверх, и никогда больше никуда не двигаться. 

Интересно, что ГЛэДОС – одна из немногого, что в этой части мира осталось от человечества. Может, самый лучший, самый правильный выход – это несколько коктейлей Молотова и привет, горящие лаборатории Апертуры – и пока, сгоревшие лаборатории Апертуры. Это было бы честно, это было бы справедливо. 

– Ты соскучилась по воздуху, который отфильтровали и очистили? Несколько раз? – у ГЛэДОС в голосе была ирония, Челл сейчас не хотелось ни иронии, ни серьезных разговоров. 

Может, это была очень глупая затея, но ей показалось в какой-то момент, то ли пока она лежала на песке, то ли когда спина Кэрол скрылась за деревьями, что спуститься сюда, в лаборатории Апертуры, а потом снова подняться наверх – будет, наконец, финальным прощанием и закроет, наконец, тему. 

Она видела руины Башни. Громадный остов торчал в гигантском кратере, и она обошла их стороной. Лес подбирался к этому остову неумолимо. 

Челл привстала с рюкзака и залезла внутрь – должно быть где-то здесь, вот, точно: карта у нее в руках раскладывалась гармошкой. Не та, старая, склеенная из кусков строительным скотчем, от той ничего не осталось в процессе их перехода на двоих. Эта была почти как новая – желтая и покоробившаяся, но как новая. Челл выудила из куртки карандаш и снова села на рюкзак, вытянув ноги. 

Теперь она знала точно, где нужно поставить крестик.

– Хочешь поговорить?

Нет, я не хочу поговорить. Я хочу наверх. Я пришла, чтобы опять подняться. Но если ты причинишь вред семье Меган, я тебя убью. – Она вывела это на листе и подняла повыше. –   
Где у тебя тут камеры, теперь у меня есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать. 

– Ты умеешь писать.

Твое деланное удивление меня не смутит. 

– Боюсь, что ничего уже не поделать. – У Челл в голове женщина с лицом Кэрол поджала губы: – Механизм запущен и требует жертв. Небольших. Детских. 

Челл вскочила на ноги, у неё дернулась щека. Динамики молчали. Сверху капнуло. 

– Да ладно тебе. 

Челл стояла прямо. ГЛэДОС сказала торопливо и раздраженно:

– Ради бога, как будто мне так уж нужны эти дети. 

Свет на стене лежал кривым, скошенным пятном. ГЛэДОС завела медленно:

– Так давай подведем итог. Ты убьешь меня из-за этих детей. И ты променяешь меня на живой труп. Список пополняется. Кстати, как там Джейн?

Кэрол. 

– Я делаю вывод, что вы не очень поладили. Она не ждёт тебя в каком-нибудь заранее оговорённом месте? Или ты теперь живёшь у Меган, помогаешь по хозяйству? Они не завели случайно ещё больше детей?

Челл фыркнула. 

– Делаю вывод, что нет, значит.

Световое пятно стекало по стене, медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром – Челл проследила за ним глазами, а потом потянулась за рюкзаком. В куртку опять нужно было влезть, не потревожив повязки. 

– Как-то быстро. Как-то бессмысленно. 

Ничего, я как-нибудь справлюсь. 

– Думаешь, сможешь отсюда выйти?

Челл поправила лямку на плече и чуть приподняла голову. Широкие штаны как-то пришлось подшивать – сползали без пояса, твари. Она посмотрела на заправленные в ботинки штанины и 

– Только посмотри на себя. 

Ухо Челл засекло тихое жужжание – гаражные двери поднимаются с таким звуком, приятным, домашним, подозрительным звуком. 

Она дернула головой – турели смотрели из новообразовавшихся ниш, одноглазые и белые, и принялись гладить её по лицу точками прицелов, как соскучившиеся собаки. Челл поморщилась. 

Так, значит.

Интересно, у гладкой пластиковой ГЛэДОС тоже будут красные глаза, оптический прицел и пустоты в теле – под магазинные ленты?

Сверху мягко сказали:

– У тебя нет шансов. 

Челл не двинулась. 

Может, если человечество не вымрет, кто-нибудь опять найдёт это место. Может, к тому времени от него останутся только ржавчина и гнилая вода. 

Челл медленно вытянула руку и постучала по стене. Крашенный метал под костяшками оказался холодным. Турели, кажется, заинтересовано наблюдали. 

– Что?

Челл, сжимаясь внутри, чтобы не дрожать сделала шаг, провалилась по лодыжку в вязко хлюпающее и пошлепала дальше, шумно перебирая ногами. Турелей было пять, стать так, чтобы собрать на себе все взгляды было не слишком просто, но три смотрели прямо на неё. 

– Что ты делаешь? – насторожено спросили сверху. 

Челл пожала плечами: ты же хотела меня убить? Так вот пожалуйста. 

Было бы удобнее если бы она спустила бы хоть что-нибудь, какую конечность, глаз на стебельке, что-то, во что, можно было бы смотреть, а не просто задирать время от времени голову к потолку, на голос, предполагая, что она – в какой-нибудь форме, но все-таки там. 

Или, может, у её турелей в глазах не только прицелы, но ещё и камеры? 

Турелям не нужно было моргать. Челл моргать нужно было – но она смотрела прямо, глаза жгло. 

Турели смотрели. 

– Подумаешь, – глухо сказала ГЛэДОС, едва-едва перекрывая шум у Челл в ушах. 

Ребристые дверцы медленно поползли вниз – Челл смотрела на них, как на экран телевизора, у которого отключили звук – жужжания ей совсем не было слышно. 

– Все? Мы закончили с драматичным жестами? Подумаешь, – вяло сказала ГЛэДОС. – Думаешь, я собираюсь тебя останавливать? Ха.

Она помолчала, потом добавила ещё раз: 

– Ха. 

Челл капнуло на плечо, но она продолжала смотреть перед собой. 

– Мы восстановили статус кво, значит, – настороженно полуспросили сверху. 

Челл отчётливо покачала головой. 

– И что мне мешает спуститься вниз, отрезать тебе голову...

У Челл по рукам пробежал холодок.

– ...и подключить тебя к – я что-нибудь придумаю, что-нибудь, что качало бы кровь, что-то такое, из-за чего человеческое тело не превратится в бутылку без крышки, которую неловко уронили. 

Хорошо, что она стояла в воде почти по щиколотку – сквозь ботинки вспотевшие ноги холодило. Вода медленно просачивалась через шнуровку ботинок. 

– Можно было бы сделать из тебя батарейку. Сделать из твоего мозга карту. Выставить свой скелет в холле, как экспонат, помнишь, это я тебе уже обещала? 

Да, а ещё ты обещала запихнуть меня в компьютер. 

– Я говорила, что хочу сделать из тебя искусственный интеллект? 

Несколько раз, да. 

– Я усовершенствовала технологию. Так что никаких... Не как... Ну, знаешь... – она сдалась: – Кэролин. 

Челл наморшила лоб и пыталась вспомнить: – Кэролин, точно, так её звали. Звучит почти как Кэрол, легко запомнить. 

Надо звать тебя Джейн, – подумала она мстительно. 

Белый манипулятор изогнулся лианой – механической угловатой лианой. Глаз на гм не было. 

Смешная мысль, очень интересно. Челл закинула на плечи рюкзак. 

– Технология довольно безопасна. 

Челл ладонью расправила лямку – готова в путь. 

– Минимальное вмешательство, – прошептали сверху. 

Манипулятор изломался трижды, механическая лиана. Челл смотрела на него скептически. 

Она подняла глаза к потолку, чтобы демонстративно цокнуть языком, и её аккуратно взяли за горло. 

– Или, конечно... – это пауза была отлично срежиссирована. Её собственно дыхание оглушало. Челл потянулась рукой к горлу, не глядя – под пальцами был пластик, гладкий и липкий. Манипулярот обхватывал ее шею изломанным кольцом, недостаточно туго, чтобы придушить душить, но достаточно, чтобы раздражать одним своим существованием. Она глубоко вдохнула, как будто собиралась прыгать – прыгать Челл не собиралась. Но она собиралась переиграть в гляделки то, чем бы это ни было. Что бы это ни значило. 

Челл начинало мутить этих качелей. Ещё одна дурацкая...

– Как ты относиться к тому, чтобы чип зашили в твою голову? 

Челл замерла. 

С потолка капнуло и отдалось у неё в ушах глухим звоном. Челл смотрела вверх. Петля на шее за секунду из терпимой и мерзкой стала невыносимой.

Не чувствовать тело. Наблюдать, как его используют, как транспорт – и не иметь возможности ничего с этим... 

Кап.

Челл заскребла ногтями по пластику, обеими руками, не скрываясь.

Кап.

Горло закрывалось изнутри, по щекам побежало жгучее, горячее. Она с хрипом втянула воздух и запоздалое удивилась – под пальцами стало пусто, ничего кроме воздуха, а она все равно не могла по-настоящему вдохнуть. 

– ... всего... шутка. 

Челл закашлялась и продолжала кашлять, отплевываясь и пытаясь сглотнуть. 

– Всего лишь шутка! У меня все равно достаточно материала!

Челл тяжело уперлась ладонями в колени. Холодком тянуло по взмокшему загривку, волосы упал вперёд. 

– И я абсолютно не собиралась! – голос ГЛэДОС нырнул вниз на хорошую октаву, тяжело выравниваясь, – а даже если бы и... У меня достаточно материала! Чтобы ты знала!.. 

У неё в голосе звенела паника – Челл сплюнула в последний раз и вытерла щеки. Ощущение было такое, как будто по горлу кто-то изнутри старательно пришёлся наждачкой. 

– Мне не нужен новый материал!

Челл потянулась опять глянуть вверх, на сегментированный потолок, высокий и звенящий от света – нет, ну откуда ему здесь взяться? – а потом посмотрела вниз.

Ботинки всё-таки промокли.


End file.
